EL OTRO LADO DE LA LUNA
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: Misma historia, mismos personajes, otra forma de contarla.
1. FIN DE LA VACACIONES

**Prefacio.**

Me desperté sudando era uno de esos sueños extraños en los que alguien te persigue y por más que corres no logras escapar. No sabía de quien o de que corría, yo solo corría.

**Capítulo I: El fin de la vacaciones.**

Al abrir los ojos me cegó la luz que se filtraba por mi ventana, esto era algo realmente fuera de lugar en donde yo vivía. Forks se caracterizaba por sus días sin sol en los cuales debías agradecer si no llovía, una mañana como esta era la despedida perfecta a las vacaciones de verano que estaban por terminar y yo no podía desperdiciarla siguiendo en cama así que me levante y entre al baño. Ya debía estar entrada la mañana cuando baje las escaleras siguiendo el aroma de lo waffles que provenía de la cocina, mi estomago gruñía resentido por mantenerlo vacio hasta tan tarde.

Mi madre, Esme, servía un par en el plato frente a mi padre que la miraba sonriente. Se podía sentir el amor entre ellos, habían nacido para estar juntos, eso era evidente.

Al fin saliste de la cama cariño – me dijo mama al verme cruzar la puerta hacia la mesa – de inmediato te sirvo el desayuno – se acerco y beso mi frente al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por mi cabello rebelde tratando de peinarlo un poco.

¿Tu hermana no se ha levantado aún? – pregunto mi padre mientras se llevaba a la boca un gran trozo de waffle.

No la escuche - respondí – si quieren subo a buscarla.

No será necesario hermanito, ya estoy aquí – respondió Alice mientras entraba dando brinquitos a la cocina – ummm!!! mama huele delicioso y me muero de hambre.

Ese pequeño monstruo de cabello negro corto y piel pálida, típica de Forks, además de ser mi hermana era mi mejor amiga, para mis padres siempre fue algo desconocido las peleas entre hijos de las que hablaban sus amigos, no puedo negar que algunas veces pude sentir unas fuertes ganas de matarla pero solo con sonreírme aplacaba cualquier sentimiento en su contra.

¿Qué planes tienen para el día de hoy chicos? Es el último sábado de las vacaciones y supongo que tendrán algo planeado – se escucho la voz de mi padre salir desde detrás del periódico.

Yo la verdad pienso ir de compras, necesito todo un nuevo guardarropa para el nuevo semestre de clases y Rosalie me espera para ir a Port Angeles– respondió Alice.

Rosalie era la mejor amiga de mi hermana y ambas eran fanáticas, por no encontrar una mejor palabra para describirlas, de la moda. Claro debo agregar que su hermano Jasper besa el suelo por dónde camina Alice y viceversa.

Y yo no tengo nada planeado – agregue – supongo que bajare a la playa a surfear un rato.

Termine de desayunar y subí a recoger mis cosas para salir cuando escuche la voz de Alice en la puerta de mi habitación.

Podrías dejarme en casa de Rose camino a la playa nos iremos de compras en su auto.

Claro, dame unos minutos para terminar de recoger algunas cosas y avísale a Jasper para que venga a la playa conmigo.

Puse una toalla, mi braga térmica y una muda de ropa limpia en mi mochila y me dispuse a salir.

Alice me esperaba con el auto encendido y la puerta de la cochera abierta, siempre tan poco paciente esta criatura pensé.

Nuestra situación económica era bastante cómoda y aunque no nadábamos en dinero podíamos darnos unos cuantos lujos. Mi auto era un jeep liberty amarillo Caterpillar con todos los accesorios necesarios para un todo terreno, lo que me permitía llegar a donde quisiera entre los bosque de Forks, además llevaba en el techo una estructura especial para colocar mi tabla, Alice tenía un honda civic gris plomo que parecía preparado para las carreras clandestinas, muy acorde a su personalidad de pequeño torbellino.

Todo esto gracias a que mi padre, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, trabajo unos cuantos años antes de que yo naciera como cirujano plástico en los Angeles y después de nacer Alice mi madre quiso mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo donde sus pequeños pudieran crecer alejados de los peligros de las grandes ciudades, así que papa vendió la clínica y consiguió una plaza en el hospital de Forks, del que actualmente es el director general. Mi madre provenía de una familia acomodada y al morir su abuela, quien siempre la vio como su nieta favorita, recibió una pequeña fortuna lo que mejoro aun más el estado financiero de la familia Cullen.

El camino a casa de los Hale fue rápido y la verdad yo trate de acortarlo aún más pisando fuerte el acelerador ya que Alice me traía loco con una música electrónica que escuchaba en la radio, mientras daba golpecitos con los dedos por todo el tablero de mi auto.

No la deje ni bajarse del auto cuando apague la radio, me fulmino con la mirada rápidamente y me dijo

Gracias por el aventón hermanito – y no pudo evitar despedirse con una sonrisa.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa tipo colonial, pintada de azul pastel frente a la que me detuve y vi salir a Rosalie para recibir a mi hermana. Era una visión, tenía el cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules que flanqueaban una nariz perfecta justo por encima de unos carnosos y provocativos labios que esbozaban una gran sonrisa en dirección al pequeño monstruo, bueno a Alice.

En otros tiempos yo babeaba con solo verla, pero después de tantos años de conocerla ya era como una hermana para mí.

Se acerco al auto saludándome con la mano y me dijo

Buenos días Edward, Jasper pidió que lo esperes un momento – yo asentí y ella me sonrió y camino para alcanzar a Alice que ya entraba a la casa.

Alrededor de unos 5 minutos después Jasper salió a la carrera por la puerta en dirección a mi auto lo escuche gritarle a mi hermana y lanzarle un beso con la mano como despedida mientras ellas se subían al auto de Rosalie.

Yo también levante la mano para despedirme mientras Jasper colocaba su tabla en la parrilla y se subía al auto.

La mañana esta genial para un día de playa, debemos aprovecharlo antes de que la lluvia nos lo arruine – me dijo al momento de estrechar mi mano como saludo.

Estas en lo cierto, así que vámonos de una vez para encontrar las mejores olas.

Al llegar a la playa nos cambiamos rápidamente en el auto cada uno tomo su tabla y corrimos a la orilla, había unas cuantas olas de buen tamaño y nos disponíamos a lanzarnos al agua cuando escuche una voz a mi espalda que decía,

Eh… Cullen ¿qué te trae por mi playa?

Volví el rostro para ver a tres chicos morenos dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Eran enormes, con el cabello negro y ojos igual de oscuros. Eran quileutes de la reservación india de La Push donde quedaba first beach, es decir la playa donde estábamos.

El que encabezaba el desfile era el más alto y tenía el cabello largo por debajo de los hombros.

Buenos días Black – le respondí – pensaba pasar por tu casa al salir de la playa.

El extendió su mano hacia mí y la estreche mientras correspondía a su amplia sonrisa.

Pudiste llamarme para encontrarnos aquí no te parece – me reprocho.

Pensaba saludar también a Billy y pasar por el garaje a darte una mano con la camioneta. Le dije mientras estrechaba las manos de Quil y Embry, los otros dos chicos que le acompañaban.

Ese era Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo.

La primera vez que lo vi tendría alrededor de seis años y yo unos siete recién cumplidos, mi familia tenía poco tiempo de haberse mudado a Forks y acompañaba a mi padre para hacer la ronda en el hospital. El me explicaba cada caso con mucha paciencia para que pudiera comprenderlo, creo que siempre tuvo la esperanza de que yo lo siguiera en su profesión, pero mi reacción ante la sangre nunca había sido buena, me desagradaba su olor, y con los años lo olvido.

Uno de los pacientes del hospital había sufrido un accidente automovilístico hacia ya un par de semanas y mi padre llevaba el caso. Su nombre era Billy Black. Mientras caminábamos a su habitación papá me dijo que a raíz del accidente tenía una lesión en la columna y no podría volver a caminar. En cuanto entramos Billy saludo a mi padre amablemente y le pregunto cuándo podría regresar a casa, papá le explicaba algunas cosas sobre lo que debía hacer de regreso en casa y yo deje de prestar atención a lo que decían y me quede mirando el televisor que estaba encendido y pasaban dibujos animados. Entonces escuche a Billy decirme.

Si quieres puedes sentarte con Jake –

Cuando lo mire señalaba el mueble de visitas y recostado allí estaba un niño moreno, desgarbado que me miraba con evidente curiosidad.

Hola, soy Edward Cullen – lo salude al sentarme.

Eh... yo soy Jacob Black – respondió y luego me sonrió.

A partir de aquel día nos volvimos inseparables, si yo no iba a La Push, él venía a casa, mi madre que lo adoraba, siempre se refería a él cómo su tercer hijo y a Alice no le costó mucho acostumbrarse a ese nuevo hermano postizo con el que peleaba mucho más que conmigo. Las hermanas de Jake, Rachel y Rebecca, eran mayores que nosotros y se llevaban muy bien con Alice a la acogieron como su hermanita menor y esto le encantaba al pequeño monstruo. En cuanto a Jake y a mí, eso era harina de otro costal, les gustaba mantener la distancia ya que eran el blanco principal de nuestras "pequeñas" bromas infantiles. Solíamos salir de pesca con Jacob y Billy cada vez que papá podía darse una escapada del hospital, entre nuestros padres también se había desarrollado una gran amistad.

Ayudábamos a la familia Black en todo cuanto podíamos. Sara la esposa de Billy, había muerto hacía ya unos cuantos años así que Billy se había encargado siempre de todo en la casa y de los tres chicos. Después del accidente Sue y Harry Clearwater junto a sus hijos Leah y Seth también colaboraban en todo cuanto podían con los Black, terminamos siendo todos una gran familia.

Después de que se terminaron las olas grandes fuimos todos a casa de Jake, entre para saludar a Billy y luego camine al garaje para ayudarlo con la vieja camioneta chevrolet que estaba restaurando. Había pertenecido a su abuelo o quizás a su tatarabuelo y por eso insistía tanto en traerla de nuevo a la vida.

Este cacharro cada vez toma mas forma Jake – dije alegremente mientras entraba al garaje.

Pues yo tengo serias duda de que algún día vuelva a funcionar – agrego Jasper con una fuerte risotada.

Cada vez estoy más de acuerdo con Jazz – refunfuño Jacob mientras miraba una pieza de hierro irreconocible que estaba muy oxidada que parecía ser parte de otra que se veía aun peor.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el garaje bromeando mientras trabajábamos en la camioneta y al caer la noche escuchamos a Billy que nos llamaba para que fuéramos a comer.

Nos sirvió pasta en cantidades abundantes y durante la cena no pronunciamos prácticamente ni una palabra, parecía que no comíamos hace semanas.

Después de comer nos sentamos en el pequeño salón de la casa para ver televisión y conversar un rato más. Pasaban una película que se suponía debía asustar, había vampiros, hombres lobo y por supuesto una damisela en apuros.

No sería tan mala si los efectos especiales no apestaran – se quejo Quil – el tipo arrancándose la piel a pedazos para convertirse en lobo es muy poco convincente.

Supongo que tú conocerás muchos licántropos y nos puedes explicar mejor como se da la cosa ¿no? – agrego Embry lo que coreamos todos con sendas carcajadas.

Un rato después la voz de Billy nos aparto la vista del televisor.

Como te preparas para tu primer día en el último año Edward – me pregunto sonriente – me parece que fue ayer cuando Jake y tu se conocieron y ya están a punto de graduarse de secundaria.

Los chicos de la reservación iban a la escuela de allí pero solo hasta la preparatoria, los que querían seguir sus estudios debían hacer la secundaria en Forks por lo que hacía un año también íbamos todos juntos al instituto.

Supongo que igual que para los años anteriores, no me he tomado el tiempo de pensar mucho en la graduación – respondí.

Alice y Rosalie estaban un año por debajo de nosotros y se la pasaban quejándose por que pronto las dejaríamos solas en el instituto, yo solo podía comentar, a manera de broma, el alivio que sentiría por separarme un tiempo del pequeño monstruo antes de que seguramente me siguiera a la universidad, inclusive la hice prometerme un par de veces que no trataría de adelantar año solo para poder graduarse conmigo, nunca encontró la gracia en mis comentarios y terminaba aventándome cualquier cosa a la que pudiera echar mano.

Ya era tarde cuando decidimos regresar a casa, me despedí de Jake y de Billy prometiéndole al primero que vendría al día siguiente apenas abriera los ojos para seguirle ayudando con la camioneta. Acerqué a Quil y a Embry a sus respectivas casas y luego deje a Jasper en la suya.

Cuando llegue a la mía Alice estaba en el salón mostrándole todo lo que había comprado a mi madre y mi padre rodaba los ojos en señal de agonía cada vez que ella no lo miraba.

Salude y subí rápidamente las escaleras a mi cuarto antes de quedar atrapado en medio de un desfile de modas interminable.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté más temprano de lo que hubiese querido y pude ver por mi ventana él, ahora sí muy propio de Forks, cielo nublado por el que no se filtraba ni un pequeño rayo de sol.

Me vestí perezosamente y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cochera, mi madre ya estaba en la cocina y se sentía un delicioso aroma de café recién colado que me hiso regresarme.

Buenos días mamá – le dije mientras me servía una taza de café y tomaba una tostada con mantequilla de la mesa.

Buenos días – me respondió -¿Ese será todo tu desayuno Edward Anthony Cullen?

Me encogí de hombros mientras le decía.

Prometí a Jake irme a su casa en cuanto me levantara y sabes como es no debe tardar en llamar.

¿Aún tratan de reparar la camioneta? – pregunto con algo de incredulidad - Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que si no viene a visitarme pronto lo borrare de mi testamento.

Asentí y me despedí con la mano mientras corría a la cochera, no había terminado de encender el coche cuando mi celular vibro, lógicamente era un mensaje de Jacob preguntándome donde estaba, entorne los ojos y no le respondí.

Al llegar a la casa de Jake lo vi que caminaba del garaje hacia la casa con el celular en la mano, seguramente ya me estaría escribiendo otro mensaje ahora con un lenguaje no apto para menores de edad. Me reí para mí mismo y toque el claxon para que me viera.

Corrió hacia mi carro y me lanzo un papel que debió ser blanco alguna vez todo arrugado y manchado de grasa que tenía una gran cantidad de garabatos, que apenas lograba descifrar, escritos con bolígrafo al mismo tiempo que decía

Necesito todos estos repuestos para la camioneta, ¿podríamos ir un rato a la ciudad?

Claro hermano, buenos días - le recordé.

Ok ok buenos días, espérame aquí voy por algo de dinero – me respondió.

Como diga mi capitán – me llevé la mano a la frente imitando un saludo militar y me carcajee.

Tardamos como una hora en llegar a la ciudad, aprovechó el viaje para explicarme con detalle la lista y discutimos los posibles sitos donde podríamos encontrar todo, también le di el mensaje de mi madre y se mostro apenado porque desde que trabajábamos en la camioneta no se había acercado por la casa. Pasamos gran parte de la mañana entre chiveras y tiendas de repuestos buscando lo que le hacía falta.

Logramos juntar casi todo y lo que no lo dejamos encargado en las tiendas donde prometieron tenerlo para la próxima semana.

Ya era casi mediodía, lo recordé porque mi estomago comenzó a quejarse.

Eh… Jake ¿qué tal si almorzamos algo antes de regresar a tu casa? – le pregunte.

Claro Ed, la verdad ya te iba proponer lo mismo mis tripas rechinan de hambre.

Comimos hamburguesas en un Mc Donald´s que estaba cerca de donde parqueamos el auto y regresamos a su casa.

La tarde se nos hiso corta cambiando piezas para la camioneta, ya solo nos faltaban los repuestos pendientes así que no podríamos hacer mucho más hoy.

Apenas me di cuenta cuando comenzaba a anochecer y decidí que era hora de regresar a casa.

Me despedí de Jake y de Billy y me encamine a mi hogar.

Venia algo distraído pensando en el día de mañana cuando vi un carro que no había visto nunca antes parado frente al portón de una casa esperando que lo abrieran. Era un mercedes **benz S65 AMG** negro, pasar tanto tiempo con Jake rendía sus frutos, con papel ahumado muy oscuro en todas las ventanas, era imposible ver alguien dentro del coche. Realmente jamás había puesto atención a aquella casa porque, al menos que yo recordara, nunca nadie había vivido allí. Ahora que lo notaba estaba totalmente fuera de lugar para una pequeña ciudad, lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran los grandes muros de piedra que la rodeaban, no era común en Forks ver casas amuralladas ya que era una ciudad muy segura. Aunque esta casa estaba alejada de la ciudad más bien estaba a mitad de camino entre Forks y la Push y algo escondida en el bosque. Quizás esa sería la razón para tanta seguridad, estaba en medio de la nada. Seguro el dueño era algún famoso actor estrafalario que quería una casa de campo donde nadie pudiera dar con él, si este era el caso, este era el sitio perfecto.


	2. REGRESO A CLASES

**Capítulo II: Regreso a clases.**

No sé a que hora logre quedarme dormido, después de levantarme tarde todos los días durante las vacaciones mi horario interno estaba de cabeza.

Me sobresalto el despertador y sentí que apenas habría dormido unos cinco minutos. Lo apague y no me levante de la cama, tenía intenciones de seguir durmiendo. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es al pequeño monstruo gritándome al oído que llegaríamos tarde a clases.

Baje las escaleras como un zombi y a duras penas llegue a la cocina para ver a mi madre asando unos sándwiches de queso y a Alice revoloteando de un lado a otro por la cocina.

Buenos días cariño – dijo mi madre – tienes aspecto de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Asentí en respuesta no pudiendo aun pronunciar palabra alguna.

En cambio yo estoy llena de energía – agrego aquel pequeño monstruo al que no pude evitar echarle una mirada asesina mientras se sentaba con un sándwich en la mano frente a mi – he pasado una noche de placido sueño – se llevo el pan a la boca y dio un gran mordiscó mientras me sonreía al masticar.

Después de desayunar mi cuerpo reacciono un poco mejor y estaba más animado con la idea de ir a clases, de todos modos nos fuimos en el auto de Alice, quizás mis reflejos no serían los mejores todavía.

La mañana, para variar, estaba nublada y seguramente llovería antes del mediodía.

Mama estaba en la puerta de la casa y nos saludaba con la mano para despedirse, lo que se había convertido en un ritual de buena suerte para el primer día de clases.

Nuestra casa estaba a unos veinte minutos del instituto y no estaba de ánimos para una de las largas conversaciones de Alice sobre zapatos o carteras así que sintonice una emisora de música de esa loca que le gustaba en la radio y subí el volumen lo suficiente para que no me buscara conversación.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto ya gran parte del estudiantado estaba ahí. La mayoría se saludaba como si tuvieran tiempo sin verse, lo que era poco probable ya que en Forks no había mucho a donde ir sin coincidir siempre con algún conocido y otros revisaban sus horarios para ver si compartían o no clases.

Todos estaban sonrientes y un ánimo agradable y calmado se sentía en el ambiente.

Jake y los chicos de La Push, entre ellos Seth y Leah, nos esperaban en una banca cerca de donde solíamos estacionar nuestros autos. Solíamos pasar todo el tiempo libre que teníamos juntos, cada vez parecíamos mas una manada.

Había una chica nueva, era delgada y tanto su piel como el cabello y los ojos eran más claros que los de sus compañeros.

Hola chicos – salude – madrugaron el día de hoy.

Hola Ed – respondieron al unísono.

Estreche la mano de todos a manera de saludo y pude ver a la chica que nos miraba tímidamente en el momento en que Alice se le acerco diciendo

Hola, soy Alice Cullen y este es mi hermano Edward y por allá vienen Rosalie y Jasper, mi novio – concluyo susurrando y señalaba a los mencionados que se dirigían a nosotros saludando con la mano.

Ah… ho-hola yo soy Claire – logró responder evidentemente sorprendida por la espontaneidad de mi hermana - es un gusto conocerlos al fin, los chicos siempre hablan de ustedes.

Permíteme ver tu horario para indicarte donde están tus clases – Alice hablo ya habiendo tomado el papel que Claire tenía en las manos – oh tienes aritmética a primera hora con nosotras. Vamos no querrás llegar tarde a tu primera clase – agrego mientras revoloteaba camino a los salones.

Nos vemos luego – llego a decir Claire tratando de apresurarse para dar alcance a Alice.

No trates de ir a su ritmo Claire – agrego Rosalie con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – terminara por enloquecerte – se despidió con la mano mientras seguía a sus compañeras a clase.

Todos reímos tras el comentario y nos dividimos para ir cada quien a su clase.

¿Qué tienes la primera hora? – me pregunto Jake – yo tengo historia.

Saque mi horario de la mochila para revisarlo y le respondí.

Literatura con Mason –

Esa es también mi primera clase – agregó Embry notoriamente entusiasmado con la idea – mis calificaciones subirán mucho este semestre con un compañero de trabajos de la calidad de Edward – sonrió aún mas y me golpeo de manera juguetona en el hombro con el puño.

Espero que compartas algunas clases conmigo o mis calificaciones si se irán al traste – espeto Jake en un tono aparentemente tenso.

Embry que se sentó en el puesto junto al mío y se movió hacia mí con la intención de decirme algo cuando el profesor Mason entro al salón aclarándose la garganta para silenciar al grupo.

La clase pasó rápidamente, el profesor nos dio la lista de libros que leeríamos durante el semestre y el resumen de temas que debíamos preparar antes de cada clase.

Luego la clase de historia también se me pasó volando, ahora el suertudo que haría los trabajos conmigo sería Quill, su entusiasmo también fue muy evidente.

El profesor Jefferson hizo un pequeño repaso de lo visto el semestre anterior y nos dejo la lista de textos recomendados para la clase.

Lo siguiente en mi horario era aritmética algo más aburrida para mí. Aunque se me daban bien las matemáticas, menos mal sino reprobaría de seguro, había algo en la manera de dar la clase de Sr Varner que las hacía demasiado tediosas e incomprensibles.

No puedo decir que fuese un niño genio, pero en realidad siempre me había gustado la lectura y para mi estudiar era algo realmente agradable.

Una vez terminada la tortura de Varner, me dirigía a la cafetería para el almuerzo cuando vi a Jacob salir del salón de historia, le silbe y volteo, al verme se detuvo para esperarme y continuamos el recorrido. Mi predicción meteorológica no había fallado y era evidente que había terminado de llover hacia poco tiempo por lo que nos toco esquivar algunos charcos de agua acumulada en el piso y evitar las gotas que caían de los arboles.

¿Los has visto? – me preguntó.

¿A quiénes? - respondí sin entender a que se refería.

Escuche comentarios en clase sobre unos chicos nuevos, son la novedad del día – concluyo riendo.

No hay nadie nuevo en mis clases hasta el momento, creo que de ser así lo hubiese notado – agregue entornando los ojos.

Cuando entramos a la cafetería ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí y los que no hacían fila para tomar la comida se encontraban alrededor de una mesa al fondo de la cafetería. Jacob me miro con gesto curioso y yo encogí los hombros como única respuesta.

Alice se paro detrás de nosotros y nos saludo al tiempo que miraba el tumulto de gente.

Supongo que será la mesa de los chicos nuevos – exclamo alegremente – la chica está en mi clase de aritmética, es muy bonita – sonrió y tomo la bandeja para servir su comida.

Claro en una escuela que puede llegar a ser realmente aburrida como está la llegada de un par de caras nuevas causa el mayor de los rebulicios – agrego Rosalie, que acababa de llegar con el sarcasmo dibujado en la cara.

Solo te molesta tener algo de competencia en lo que ha belleza se refiere – le soltó Alice en tono burlesco.

Rosalie bufo y tomo una bandeja para su comida evitando dar una respuesta poco agradable al comentario de mi hermana.

Jasper también había llegado a la fila y se acerco a Alice para besar su mejilla y sonriéndole le dijo

No importa cuán bella pueda ser la recién llegada, tu eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto nunca.

Alice se sonrojo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a manera de agradecimiento.

En ese momento vi como Jacob, miraba hacia la puerta de la cafetería con los ojos llenos de asombro. Al seguir su miraba entendí la razón. Un chico, que más bien parecía un oso, abría la puerta para entrar. Era bastante pálido, incluso más que yo, que ya era bastante decir, tenía la musculatura tan desarrollada que no era de extrañar que pasara la mayor parte su tiempo libre en el gimnasio. Era más grande que cualquiera de mis amigos incluyendo a Jake y eso también era mucho decir ya que en el último año este debía haber crecido unos 20 centímetros. Tenía el cabello negro casi al rape y los ojos… sus ojos nunca había visto algo así, eran castaño muy claro, no, más bien eran dorados.

Note la cara embobecida de Rosalie que lo miraba con gran admiración y él al verla, le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió en una mueca torcida que casi la derrite por completo. Pensé que se desmayaría.

Volví a mirarlo mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de chicos que estaban al final de la cafetería, a medida que se acercaba ellos se apartaban con evidente terror en el rostro y se alejaban de él lo más rápido que sus cuerpos lograban moverse para dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas.

Cuando todos se hubieron apartado y él recostó su mano en la mesa mientras bajaba la cara para hablarle, la vi por primera vez.


	3. DESAPARECIDO

**Capítulo III: Desaparecido.**

Creo que mi mandíbula inferior se separo del resto de mi cara, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo, no escuchaba las voces ni podía ver los rostros, todo estaba cubierto por un velo que lo hacía borroso a mis ojos que solo la veían a ella, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, en películas, en libros o revistas, en la TV o en los desfiles de moda, mi mente no lograba ubicar otro rostro como aquel, ni siquiera en los concursos de belleza que Alice más de una vez nos había obligado a ver a todos en casa.

Y entonces como si escuchara mis pensamientos levanto su mirada hacia mí y me miro fijamente con evidente curiosidad. No pude apartar mi mirada de sus ojos, eran… eran dorados idénticos a los del joven que ahora se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa. Eran extraños pero lucían perfectos en el rostro que los enmarcaba, era tan blanca como porcelana y debía ser sumamente suave al tacto, su nariz era perfilada y tenía una boca con labios carnosos que invitaban a besar, eso quería yo besarla. Cuando volteo la cara hacia el chico que le hablaba un mechón de su cabello salió de detrás de su oreja y cayó sobre su cara, era castaño oscuro muy brillante y suavemente ondulado, caía a la mitad de su espalda.

Es que había algo en esa chica que no fuera perfecto, seguramente tenía una risa chillona o cojeaba de un pie, aun no la había visto caminar.

Ni idea de cuanto tiempo pase así sin mover un musculo pero de repente un fuerte golpe en el hombro y la voz de Jacob me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

- Edward, Edward hermano ¿estás bien?

- Oh… si, no me pasa nada Jake – mi voz fui apenas audible.

- Te has quedado como desconectado, ¿seguro te sientes bien?

- Claro que si tranquilo, comamos algo antes de que suene la campana.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper ya se encontraban en la mesa con Quil y Embry y caminando detrás de nosotros venían Claire, Leah y Seth.

Obviamente el tema central de la conversación eran los nuevos estudiantes por lo que no necesite disimular las muchas veces que volví mi mirada hacia ella.

Definitivamente el gigantón que estaba con ella tenía que ser su hermano, eran demasiado parecidos, el color de la piel y más aun el color de los ojos.

Como si pudieran adivinar que la campana estaba por sonar se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a la salida, por supuesto pude comprobar que si era perfecta, los dos caminaban con una gracia casi gatuna y hasta en la forma de moverse eran muy parecidos. Cuando pasaron junto a nuestra mesa ella me miro, había algo en sus ojos que no fui capaz de leer, parecía querer saltarme encima, ese hubiese sido mi sueño hecho realidad. Oh si claro seguramente estaba loca por mí y nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos, nietos, bisnietos. El sonido de mi propia risa me saco de mi fantasía y al mismo tiempo la hizo desviar su mirada.

Rosalie aun refunfuñaba cosas de la chica nueva cuando sonó la campana y todos salimos de la cafetería a nuestras respectivas clases.

- Ahora me toca la clase de biología, dime por favor que es tu próxima clase, al menos podre contar contigo como compañero de laboratorio. – dijo Jake con ojos de cachorro suplicante.

Le di una ojeada a mi horario y asentí viendo como se le iluminaba el rostro a mi amigo.

- Ya que no tenemos aun los repuestos de la camioneta deberías ir a casa esta tarde, así mi madre te regresaría tu espacio en su testamento – le dije riendo.

- Eso sería estupendo y además ya me hace falta una de sus deliciosas comidas – agrego pasando la mano por su estomago y relamiéndose como si imaginara lo que quería comer.

Cuando entramos al laboratorio de biología Jake se apresuro a tomar una de las mesas de hasta el fondo lo seguí de forma automática. Cuando ya me había sentado vi al grandulón entrar al salón, de inmediato la busque detrás de él pero recordé que Alice había dicho que estaba en una clase con ella así que perdí la esperanza de verla.

Obviamente nadie se sentó en la mesa con el alumno nuevo, era demasiado amedrentador y nadie tuvo el valor de intentarlo siquiera. Como el grupo de clase estaba impar, nadie se vio obligado a compartir el laboratorio con él, lo que pareció hacerlo sentir bastante cómodo.

El profesor Banner entro y coloco su maletín junto al escritorio en el suelo y abrió una carpeta que traía en las manos leyó su contenido por unos segundos para luego preguntar

- ¿Sr. Mc Carty? ¿Emmett Mc Carty?

Levanto la vista hacia al grupo en busca de respuesta al momento que el aludido contesto

- Por aquí - mientras levantaba la mano. Su voz era fuerte y segura pero con un agradable tono musical, era bastante extraña.

La expresión del profesor paso de la sorpresa al pánico en segundos, lo que disimulo lo más rápidamente que pudo y agrego con voz algo temblorosa que trataba de sonar amable.

- Eh… bienvenido a nuestra escuela Emmett.

El solo asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

El profesor retomo la clase con normalidad y fue más de lo mismo, una introducción a la materia del semestre, los textos recomendados, bla, bla, bla, bla. Creo que mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Al terminar la clase camine con Jacob al gimnasio para mi última clase del día, educación física, era una de mis clases favoritas ya que era realmente bueno en los deportes y podía relajarme del resto de las clases. Normalmente Jake y yo formábamos equipo y arrasábamos con todos los demás equipos. El entrenador Clapp nos había ofrecido villas y castillas para que entráramos al equipo de basquetbol de la escuela pero era algo que no iba con nosotros, ser los populares atletas de la escuela rodeados de porristas bobas más bien no era nuestro estilo.

Ya era otro cuento si nos tocaba enfrentarnos en deportes individuales, nuestro espíritu competitivo era realmente alto y nos esforzábamos al máximo por aplastar al otro, eso era textual en deportes de contacto. Si alguien que no nos conocía nos veía juraría que éramos enemigos naturales. Lo realmente bueno de todo era que inmediatamente que terminaba la competencia volvíamos a ser los mismos de siempre sin importar quien derrotara a quien.

Salimos de los vestidores después de cambiarnos y entramos al gimnasio, para escuchar al entrenador Clapp llamando a todos los alumnos a formar equipos, nos tocaban prácticas de voleibol, Rápidamente Jake, Quil, Embry y yo formamos un equipo al que se unió Leah.

Había tenido poco trato con Leah fuera de la escuela, era una chica agradable y bastante simpática pero estaba casi todo el tiempo en la reservación con su novio Sam, era fácil estar con ella y era un beneficio extra la distracción que podía causar en los chicos de otros equipos ya que además era muy bonita. Era el toque que le faltaba a nuestro equipo para ser una combinación invencible.

La hora paso con rapidez y después de aplastar a todos los equipos que tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarnos, nos fuimos a los vestidores.

Salimos al estacionamiento comentando aun como aplastamos al equipo de Mike Newton gracias a un movimiento de Leah, al mirar hacia el auto de Alice me quede con la boca abierta al verla hablando con ella, no pude dar un paso más. Conversaban alegremente y no pude evitar notar la expresión de pocos amigos de Rosalie que las miraba de reojo a unos pocos metros de ellas y del otro lado del estacionamiento el grandulón la observaba a ella de una manera bastante sugestiva, parecía querer comerla, textualmente.

Cuando recupere en control de mi cuerpo camine hacia ellas y escuche su voz que le respondía a una sugerencia de mi hermana

- Me parece muy bien Alice, en la semana nos ponemos de acuerdo para reunirnos y hacer el informe -

Cuando estuve a unos tres metros de ellas note una reacción en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos e inhalo fuertemente y luego todo su cuerpo pareció tensarse para inmediatamente girar su rostro hacia mí, todo esto en menos de un par de segundos, seguramente solo yo había notado su reacción o aun más seguro lo había imaginado.

Se despidió de Alice y antes de que mi hermana pudiera contestarle emprendió su camino hacia donde su hermano la esperaba, aun me refería a el como su hermano con la esperanza que no fueran otra cosa.

Alice me miro y sonrió mientras decía

- Ah hermanito ya te esperaba, pensé que te quedarías en el gimnasio toda la tarde. ¿Nos vamos ya? -

De inmediato noto algo en mi y siguió la dirección de mi mirada que por supuesto estaba puesta en el movimiento de cadera al caminar de aquella chica. Me pego suavemente en la frente para llamar mi atención y arrugo un poco el ceño a manera de regaño por mi evidente descaro.

- Eh… si vámonos Jake – grite a mi amigo.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros a casa? – pregunto mi hermana encantada mirando a Jacob – mamá se alegrara mucho de verte - luego miro a Rosalie que aun tenía el ceño fruncido – nos vemos mañana – soltó esto con tono de reproche escondido.

Rosalie asintió sin decir palabra y se despidió con la mano mientras seguía a Jasper, quien le lanzaba besos por el aire a mi hermana, al auto de ellos.

Cuando llegamos casa mi madre estaba terminando de arreglar la sala, todo estaba impecable, como siempre debo agregar. Estaba tan concentrada en sus quehaceres que no noto nuestra llegada hasta que la voz de Jacob la hizo mirar en nuestra dirección.

- Esta debe ser la casa más limpia y bonita de Forks – remarco lo de "bonita" de manera halagüeña mientras mamá corría hacia a él con los brazos abiertos.

- Del mundo – agregue en voz baja, Alice asintió y rio por lo bajo.

- Oh Jacob mi niño – logro decir mientras lo estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Mama Esme, yo también te extrañe mucho – musito Jake respondiendo su abrazo.

- ¿Supongo que te quedaras para la cena? Estoy preparando un asado que les va a encantar – dijo esto caminando a la cocina.

- Estaremos en mi cuarto si necesitas algo mamá – le grite.

- De acuerdo cariño, cenaremos cuando llegue tu padre – la escuche decir mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Me tire en la cama y encendí el televisor mientras Jake se fue directo a mi computadora para revisar su correo.

Estaba haciendo zapping sin poner realmente atención a los programas que pasaban en la tele.

Tenía su cara grabada en mi mente, su boca, su ojos, su cuerpo todo de ella parecía invitarme a tocarla, inclusive su voz. Recordé el momento en que la escuche mientras hablaba con Alice y mis oídos se llenaron del sonido suave y aterciopelado de su voz parecía estar cantando en lugar de hablando.

Jacob me llamo y me hizo regresar a la habitación. Me mostro unos correos graciosos que le habían enviado pero noto la distracción en mi ojos.

- Ed, ¿estás realmente distraído hermano? ¿pasa algo? Has estado fuera de ti desde el almuerzo – entonces el entendimiento inundo su mirada y un brillo de picardía subió a sus ojos – la chica nueva – lo escuche decir más para sí mismo que para mí.

Yo me sorprendí un poco pero asentí. Solo él y Alice tenían esa capacidad de leerme tan fácilmente. Seguramente el interrogatorio del pequeño monstruo no se haría esperar.

- Bueno es muy bonita hombre, yo mismo debo haber babeado un poco cuando la vi, pero a ti te afecto mucho mas – afirmo esto con una amplia sonrisa – ya era hora que apareciera la mujer que hiciera temblar las rodillas de Edward Cullen – soltó esto antes de doblarse en una carcajada que me hizo enfadar un poco.

- Tienes toda la razón Jake – di un brinco al escuchar la voz de mi hermana que se encontraba recostada contra el marco de la puerta de mi cuarto evidentemente divertida por la escena que tenia ante sus ojos – se llama Isabella Swan, ella y su familia vivían en Francia y se han mudado a Forks hace solo un par de semanas. es bastante agradable hermanito, se que seremos buenas amigas – dicho esto se volteo y se fue a su cuarto.

Swan, el nombre del grandulón no era Swan, ¿Cómo era? Trate de recordar al profesor Barner diciendo su nombre Em… Emmett Mc Carty. No eran hermanos eso ya era evidente pero tenían que ser familia eran demasiado parecidos entre sí.

- Ya Ed cuéntame – me insto Jake.

- Bueno la verdad no hay mucho que contar, no entiendo muy bien que me pasa. Hay algo en ella que me llama, estoy sorprendido por mis reacciones. No he podido sacarme su imagen de la cabeza en toda la tarde.

Jake se esforzaba por no soltar una carcajada asintiendo en mi dirección cuando escuchamos la puerta de entrada abrirse en el piso de abajo y mi padre saludo a mamá que un par de minutos después nos llamo para cenar.

La cena estaba deliciosa y conversamos todos tranquilamente.

- Te agradezco no volver a abandonarnos por tanto tiempo Jacob – le dijo mamá con tono amenazador que luego paso a maternal – siempre haces falta por aquí.

- Debo decir que extrañaba todo en esta casa pero la comida es lo que más – dicho esto recostó la cabeza en el espaldar de la silla y paso su mano por su estomago – aunque hoy ya no puedo comer un bocado más.

- Ah que lastima – le contesto mamá levantándose para ir de nuevo a la cocina – tengo un pie de limón que hice en la tarde enfriándose en la nevera.

Jacob se incorporo de inmediato

- Ah en ese caso creo que tengo un pequeño espacio que podemos llenar con un pedazo de pie.

Todos reímos.

El día siguiente en el instituto no fue nada fuera de lo común, nos asignaron algunos quehaceres pero nada que necesitara de un muy alto coeficiente intelectual. Eso fue un alivio para mi cabezota ya que no podía concentrarme en nada por mucho tiempo.

Yo solo pensaba en la hora del almuerzo, sabía que tenía que verla en la cafetería.

Jacob no me lo hizo nada fácil, las pocas veces que coincidí con él durante la mañana solo me preguntaba si la había visto o que tan nervioso estaba o si sentía maripositas en el estomago, gran cantidad de babosadas que solo lograban que lo amenazara con el puño cerrado más de una vez.

- Está bien hermano cálmate, estas más sensible que de costumbre el día de hoy – solo logro completar la frase mientras corría a toda velocidad huyendo de mi, en ese momento creo que lo hubiese golpeado de verdad.

Cuando me dirigía a la cafetería Alice me esperaba en la entrada, Jasper y Rosalie estaban con ella. Los tres soltaron una carcajada mirando a mis espaldas, cuando busque la razón de sus risas vi a Jacob ondeando un pañuelo blanco sobre su cabeza y gritando.

- Vengo en son de paz cara pálida, sería muy aburrido no almorzar contigo.

A las risas de los tres primeros se sumaron Quil, Embry y Claire que venían detrás de Jake.

- Black creo que hoy en día te esta estorbando la vida – fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi seriedad se fuera al caño y me uniera a las risas de todos no sin dejar atestarle un buen puñetazo en el hombro.

Seth y Leah ya estaban en la cafetería y nos llamaban para que nos sentáramos con ellos. Tomamos algo de comer y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde estaban nuestros amigos.

Mientras caminaba la busque con la mirada por toda la cafetería, no estaba.

Alice noto inmediatamente que algo buscaba y se acerco a mi oído para decirme.

- La vi con su primo sentada en las escaleras del segundo piso cuando salimos de clase, cuando le pregunte si venían a la cafetería me dijo que ya habían comido algo y que se quedarían para conversar sobre algo que tenían que hacer.

Como siempre el pequeño monstruo me había leído como un libro abierto.

- Eh… ¿has dicho su primo Alice? – pregunte esto con una creciente sensación de alivio en mi interior.

- Si, su primo Emmett – me respondió – el chico nuevo de tu grupo.- Esto explicaba el evidente parecido entre ellos.

Al notar que Jacob que nos miraba supe que él también se había dado cuenta de todo.

El almuerzo paso rápidamente ya que la razón de mi afán no estaba allí.

El resto de la mañana se paso volando.

Cuando salimos al estacionamiento ya Alice estaba allí, eso significaba que seguramente habían salido de clases hace rato y ella ya debía haberse ido.

Jacob, Quil, Embry, Jasper y yo nos fuimos a La Push, casa de los Clearwater habría pescado frito a la Harry y hasta papá pasaría por Billy e iría por allá más tarde. Compramos refrescos y algunas chucherías en el camino. Seth nos esperaba en casa con un nuevo juego para su consola, uno de autos, ese si no era para nada mi fuerte, pero para pasar el rato estaba muy bien. Jugamos por turnos, Jake y Jasper eran los campeones invictos, seguidos por Seth y Quil, Embry y yo no figurábamos en el cuadro de honor.

Después de un rato el ruido de los chicos comenzó a agobiarme y decidí salir al patio para tomar aire. Me recosté de una de las paredes laterales de la casa con la vista perdida en el horizonte cuando escuche unos sollozos que venían de la parte de atrás de la casa.

No pude evitar buscar el origen del sonido y encontré a Leah sentada en el piso con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, esforzándose mucho por ahogar su llanto, era evidente que quería evitar ser escuchada, y lo habría logrado si yo no hubiese salido de la casa.

Por un momento pensé en regresar por donde había venido y dejarla llorar, pero cuando decidí moverme fue demasiado tarde, la escuche decir con voz entre cortada

- Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- Acabo de llegar ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si no te preocupes - quiso tranquilizarme y una mueca que trataba de simular una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

El esfuerzo fue más de lo que pudo soportar y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

No pude quedarme más tiempo sin hacer nada, me senté junto a ella y pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros, al principio se sobresalto pero luego me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y expresión apenada. Bajo el rostro y lo escondió sobre mi pecho.

No tienes que contarme nada, pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte si necesitas desahogarte. Demás está decirte que nada de lo que me digas saldrá de entre nosotros dos – dicho esto la apreté suavemente contra mí y la deje llorar un rato mas.

Unos minutos después suspiro fuertemente y levanto el rostro secando sus lágrimas.

- Edward, muchas gracias por soportar esta escena tan deprimente, no quisiera molestarte con mis tonterías – comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- No te preocupes Leah estoy seguro que lo que te tiene así no puede ser ninguna tontería – respondí y levante un poco su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

Tomo aire como si le costara respirar normalmente y continúo.

- Es Sam, no ha venido a la casa por más de dos semanas fui a buscarlo a su casa pero su mamá tampoco sabe donde está, ella también está muy preocupada por él. Están organizando un equipo de búsqueda y me han pedido que me quede en casa por si regresa o llama, yo no creo que lo haga. Quise entrar para avisarle a los chicos pero no pude más con el dolor y solo pude llegar hasta aquí.

- Oh lo siento tanto, debemos avisar a los chicos ellos querrán ayudar en algo - ella asintió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y no solté sus hombros para que se apoyara de mi en el camino a la casa.

En cuanto entramos Sue, que estaba llevando unos refrescos al salón para los chicos, nos miro sobresaltada casi dejo caer la bandeja de no ser por Jasper que estaba cerca de ella y la tomo en el aire, así hubiese sido.

Corrió hacia nosotros y tomo a Leah entre sus brazos mientras me interrogaba

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hubo alguna noticia de Sam?

Ya me sentía abrumado por el sufrimiento de Leah y solo negué con la cabeza para luego susurrar

- Están organizando unos equipos de búsqueda –

Ya los chicos habían apagado el televisor para poder escuchar lo que pasaba me miraban atónitos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Embry seguido por Jacob quien tomo su chamarra del perchero y se apresuro a la puerta mientras decía

- Vamos a la casa de Sam para ver en que podemos ayudar –

- Espérame escuche decir a Seth –

Cuando salimos de la casa vi el auto de mi padre que se detenía detrás del mío y puso cara de preocupación al ver nuestros rostros.

Me acerque a él y le di un rápido resumen de lo sucedido, el me pregunto por Billy ya que había pasado por su casa y no lo había encontrado. Ambos nos imaginamos que estaría en casa de Sam pero acorde avisarle si no lo encontraba allá al llegar.

Levanto la mirada hacia Sue que se encontraba abrazando a Leah junto a la puerta de la casa, abrió la puerta del auto, tomo su maletín y se dirigió a la casa no sin antes decirme

- Ve hijo, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Asentí y me uní a los demás para irnos a casa de Sam que no estaba muy lejos de allí.

Había ya bastante gente frente a la casa cuando llegamos, no fue difícil notar que Billy estaba allí escuchamos su voz mientras organizaba los grupos de búsqueda, daba instrucciones y dividía los territorios de manera de cubrir la mayor cantidad de terreno posible en el menor tiempo.

Al vernos nos hizo un ademán con la mano para que nos acercáramos, nos señalo una mesa donde habían linternas tomamos tres y nos indico la parte del bosque donde buscaríamos nosotros, nos pidió regresáramos en no más de tres horas sino encontrábamos nada, no quería tener que organizar otro grupo para que fueran por nosotros.

Caminamos más de una hora, apenas empezaba a anochecer. Estábamos tensos, y Seth de vez en cuando hacia alguna broma para relajar un poco el ambiente, después de un rato había logrado su cometido.

Ya había anochecido cuando decidimos regresar tomando otro camino hacia la casa de Sam. No habíamos visto nada que indicara que él hubiese estado por allí.

Apenas habríamos caminado unos diez minutos cuando vimos un animal muerto, era un ciervo macho muy grande con una hermosa cornamenta. Parecía que acababa de morir de hecho al acercarme pude sentir que aun emanaba algo de calor de su cuerpo, lo raro de todo era que se veía seco, como si hubieran sacado toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Todos mirábamos al animal curiosamente cuando escuchamos un ruido detrás de nosotros, estaba oscuro no podíamos ver nada alrededor, le quite la linterna de las manos a Jasper y alumbre hacia el sitio donde había escuchado el ruido. No había nada.

Tuve una extraña sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo, no dije nada pero estaba seguro de que algo o alguien nos estaba mirando.

Llegamos a casa de Sam poco pasadas las once de la noche, mi padre estaba allí. No hubo noticias de Sam ese día. Todos muy abatidos regresamos a casa de los Clearwater.

Leah estaba sentada frente a la casa, al mirar nuestros rostros supo que nada había cambiado. Entro a la casa supe que estaba llorando.

Nos despedimos de todos y quedamos en regresar al día siguiente por la tarde para ayudar con la búsqueda de nuevo. Papá llevo a Jake y a Billy a su casa. Yo lleve a Jasper a la suya y me fui a casa.

Estaba realmente cansado cuando llegue, mama nos esperaba en el recibidor, estaba muy preocupada. Le dije lo sucedido y me despedí ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Me di una ducha rápida con agua muy caliente para relajarme y me puse un mono de dormir y me tire en la cama.

Mi cabeza no habría siquiera tocado la almohada cuando ya estaba dormido.

Estaba en medio del bosque, junto a mí en el suelo estaba el ciervo muerto que vimos esa misma noche y entonces me sobresalto un ruido detrás de mí. Busque entre los árboles, no había nada o al menos yo no lo podía ver. Mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que debía irme de allí que debía correr.

Me desperté sudando era uno de esos sueños extraños en los que alguien te persigue y por más que corres no logras escapar. No sabía de quien o de que corría, yo solo corría.


	4. ¿LAS MUJERES Y YO?

**Capítulo IV: ¿Las mujeres y yo?**

Por la mañana en el instituto Seth nos esperaba con la noticia de que Sam había llegado a casa de su madre en la madrugada, estaba bien, algo delgado y bastante cansado.

Me acerque a Leah que estaba alejada del grupo, pensé que estaría contenta por la noticia pero en lugar de eso parecía más triste que el día anterior. Me senté junto a ella sin decir nada.

La escuche suspirar y luego susurro

- Edward, pareces haberte convertido en mi paño de lagrimas – me miro tratando de sonreír – Sam no quiso verme esta mañana.

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, esto cada vez se me ponía peor, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con una mujer triste, Alice jamás estaba triste como demonios podía saber yo algo de eso.

Limpie su mejilla y la abrace. No supe que decir pero al parecer no era necesario que dijera nada mas, mi abrazo era suficiente para ella.

Los chicos nos miraban con los ojos llenos de compasión hacia ella y supuse que Seth debía haberles dicho lo que había pasado.

Me volví hacia ellos de nuevo en busca de ayuda cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de ella. Se había quedado parada a unos metros de mis amigos mirándome, sus ojos echaban chispas o eso me parecía, no entendía muy bien las reacciones de esa mujer. De repente el grandulón la haló por el brazo e interrumpió nuestro contacto visual, le dijo algo al oído, ella asintió y camino junto a él sin volver a mirarme.

Sonó la campana, Leah se levanto me agradeció con la mirada y todos nos fuimos a clases.

La semana se fue rápidamente en el instituto, malas para mí eran las noches.

Aquel sueño había regresado a mi cada noche, unos días corría más otros menos y un par de veces sentí que me cogían por la espalda lo que hacía que me despertara de inmediato.

Creo que incluso debo haber gritado alguna que otra vez ya que mama me preguntaba si había tenido pesadillas por la mañana.

El jueves al llegar al instituto Jake se me acerco para decirme evidentemente emocionado

- Ayer en la tarde me llamaron de la casa de repuestos de Joel, llego lo que pedimos para la camioneta.

- Me alegro Jake, si quieres vamos a Port Angeles al salir de clases – le respondí.

- Quizás podríamos ir todos, sería divertido ir de compras y comer algo – agrego Alice bastante entusiasmada.

- Me parece una excelente idea – Rosalie también adoraba ir de compras así que obviamente tendría que estar de acuerdo con Alice.

Entorne los ojos imaginando que nuestro agradable viaje de "machos" en busca de repuestos se había convertido en una salida de compras de "chicas". Vi la cara de espanto de Jake que parecía leerme el pensamiento y me dejo muy claro el suyo "como se me ocurrió hablar de compras frente a Alice", se llevo las manos a la cabeza con gesto arrepentido.

El ánimo de Leah no había mejorado nada durante la semana. Las veces que intente acercarme a ella se las arreglo para evadirme y la única vez que logre hablarle solo me dijo

- El ya no es el mismo y aunque me ha visitado un par de veces está demasiado distante – no pudo evitar llorar – Edward te agradezco mucho tu preocupación y que trates de ayudarme pero te agradecería aun mas que no menciones el tema de nuevo de verdad no lo soporto –

Se levanto y corrió al baño de mujeres donde al parecer pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estos días.

Esta definitivamente no era mi semana con las mujeres. Había hecho varios intentos para acercarme a Isabella, todos fallidos, apenas me acercaba a un sitio donde estuviera se las arreglaba para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Estaba convencido de que yo era el problema, debía parecerle desagradable la forma en que la miraba, seguramente tenía cara de corderito degollado y eso la molestaba hasta el punto de no querer tenerme cerca.

Al salir de clases Alice llamo a mamá para avisarle que iríamos por los repuestos de la Camioneta de Jake y que aprovecharía para comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta.

- Pero que le puede hacer falta a ese duendecillo – susurre solo para que Jake pudiera oírme.

Jacob soltó una carcajada y Alice lo fulmino con la mirada sospechando la razón de las risas.

Llegamos a Port Angeles pasadas la tres de la tarde. Jacob, Jasper y yo fuimos directo a recoger los repuestos y acordamos reunirnos con las chicas en el centro comercial.

Jake tenía el rostro totalmente iluminado, parecía niño con juguete nuevo al ver los repuestos, me suplicaba que regresáramos para terminar la camioneta esta misma tarde. Prácticamente lo lleve a rastras al centro comercial y le repetí infinidad de veces que las chicas nos esperaban y que el viernes por la tarde terminaríamos la camioneta.

Alice se fijo en la cara de puchero de Jacob y comenzó a reír

- Vaya y después se atreven a llamarme impaciente, lamento informarte mi querido Jake que apenas hemos visto un par de tiendas y aun no encuentro lo que vine a comprar –

Jacob bufo y entorno los ojos a manera de reproche. Alice le dedico una gran sonrisa que más bien era un poco irónica y comenzó a caminar hacia los aparadores.

- Vamos Jacob esa camioneta tiene cientos de años y un par de días más que te tomes para repararla no cambiaran nada – le dije mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro para tratar de consolarle.

- Eso es cierto además yo también les ayudare un poco para que recuperen el tiempo perdido - agrego Jasper.

- Si todo eso me parece muy bien pero quien nos salvara de la tortura que se nos viene encima – susurro Jacob para que mi hermana no pudiera escucharlo.

- Vamos hombre ha podido ser peor – le conteste.

- Si claro, pudimos haber caído en una piscina llena de tiburones – se rió y camino tras de Alice con resignación.

La tarde fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. Tanto Alice como Rosalie encontraron rápidamente "lo que buscaban", lo que más les gusto me parece a mí.

Comimos en un pequeño restaurante de comida italiana que era el favorito de las chicas y regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas, claro no sin antes escuchar repetidamente las diversas formas en que Jake acabaría con nuestras vidas si no íbamos a terminar la camioneta al salir del instituto el día siguiente. Tuvimos que prometerlo multitud de veces y asentir a las mil maldiciones que se desatarían contra nosotros, nuestros hijos y nietos de faltar a nuestra promesa.

A veces podía ser bastante exagerado ese hombre.

El viernes por la mañana, increíblemente, las nubes dejaron que el sol secara un poco la tierra y alimentara las plantas en Forks, era una mañana muy iluminada.

Eso agregado a que había dormido bastante bien esa noche me animo muchísimo.

No era que había dejado de tener aquel extraño sueño sino más bien me acostumbre a él. Ya no corría y algunas veces me detenía en medio del bosque llevado más por la curiosidad de saber que me seguía que por el pánico de lo que podía hacerme. Nada, siempre parecía que algo me asechaba entre los arboles pero nunca aparecía nada.

Ese día se pintaba muy bueno, incluso en aritmética pude entender la explicación que el profesor Varner dio en clases. Mi intelecto debió haber mejorado por la noche pensé riendo para mí mismo.

Durante el almuerzo en la cafetería, como ya era habitual en mi, busque a Isabella con la mirada y, como era habitual para ella, Alice leyó mi rostro y me informo entre dientes

- Isabella no ha venido hoy a clases Edward – se rio de mí y me dejo con cara de tonto en la fila para la comida.

En ese momento recordé que tampoco había visto al grandulón en ninguna clase, seguramente el tampoco había venido el día de hoy.

Al salir de clases el cielo volvía a ser el típico de Forks, lleno de nubes amenazándonos con lluvia antes del anochecer.

No pude ni despedirme de Alice ya que Jacob nos arrastraba a mí y a Jasper, uno con cada brazo, hacia mi auto. No nos dejaría escapar de nuestras respectivas promesas.

Camino a La Push nos encontramos de frente con el mercedes **S65 AMG** negro que había visto el fin de semana anterior, se dirigía a la ciudad.

Los gritos de admiración de Jake no se hicieron esperar

- Wow hermano ¿viste ese auto? –

- Es un mercedes ¿no? – pregunto Jasper.

Oh no, grave error mi amigo pensé, el discurso descriptivo del auto en tono reprobatorio que Jacob dio a Jasper confirmo mis sospechas.

- NOOOO, Jasper no es un mercedes nada más. Es un **S65 AMG,** Inyección electrónica, doce cilindros en V, 5980 cc de cilindrada, caja automática de cinco velocidades, discos ventilados en los frenos, tracción trasera, suspensión deportiva, llega a los 250 Km/hora, 4.4 segundos de o a 100 Km/hora…

Jacob decía cada atributo del auto como si fuera algo evidente, era algo que tenias que saber tan bien como que dos más dos son cuatro. En lo referente a autos para Jasper dos más dos era cinco.

- Ok ok ok, hombre disculpa no fue mi intención ofender al Sr. Mercedes – se disculpo jazz en tono divertido – pero me has dado más información de la que podre procesar el resto de mi vida sobre carro alguno – soltó una carcajada.

Jacob entorno los ojos y se llevo las manos al pecho como si le doliera el corazón por las palabras que Jasper acababa de pronunciar.

Llegamos a casa de Jake que al entrar encontró una nota de Billy pegada a la nevera, era lo primero que Jacob veía al llegar a casa diariamente, diciéndole que estaba en casa de Sam y que alguien lo llevaría a casa mas tarde.

Tomamos varios refrescos y nos fuimos al garaje. No había pasado mucho rato cuando Quil y Embry llegaron para echarnos una mano, o eso dijeron, más bien se sentaron a dar instrucciones como supervisores de obra.

La paciencia de Jacob es bastante escaza, por no decir inexistente, no tardo mucho en arrojarles una llave de tuercas y los chicos no volvieron a abrir la boca.

Ya habíamos adelantado bastante el trabajo cuando escuche sonar mi celular, era un mensaje de Alice.

"Hermanito ¿tardaras mucho en llegar a casa? Pensé que te gustaría saber que Isabella está aquí conmigo haciendo un informe para la clase de Historia" =)

Sentí hiperventilar, Jacob y Jasper me miraron sobresaltados.

- De-debo irme Jake – forme las palabras en mi boca con un sonido apenas audible.

- ¿Paso algo? – me preguntaron al mismo tiempo-

- Ella está en casa – alcance a balbucear ya en camino a mi auto.

- ¿Quién? – escuche gritar a Jacob, mientras unos pasos apresurados llegaban a mi posición. No respondí, no pude procesar información suficiente para hacerlo.

- Ey Edward recuerda que yo debo irme contigo – el jadeo de Jasper a mi lado me hizo mirarlo durante un segundo. ¿Por qué me comportaba como un completo idiota?

- Oh Jazz lo siento, vámonos. – dicho esto mire en dirección al garaje para encontrarme con Jacob que me miraba sonriendo cuando me dijo

- Mañana debes contarme todo con lujo de detalles hermano ¿Ok? – asentí y subí a la camioneta, aun escuchaba las risas cuando cerré la puerta.

Me esforcé bastante por mantenerme totalmente concentrado en el camino. Jasper me miraba entre preocupado y divertido, no me había dado cuenta que había pasado su casa, lo escuche suspirar fuertemente agregando

- Ok Edward, llévame a tu casa, así aprovecho de pasar un rato mas con tu hermana, seguro no tendrá ningún problema en llevarme a casa más tarde.

- Oh… jazz lo siento, si quieres regreso – por favor di que no, di que no suplique para mis adentros, no podía perder más tiempo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, es más tenía que lograr hablarle hoy, si me decía que le molestaba algo de mi pues lo aceptaría y la dejaría tranquila pero tenía que hablarle.

- ¿Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho? – casi me grito – vaya esta mujer te va a matar amigo mío. – soltó una carcajada sonora, entorne los ojos y sacudí la cabeza.

Al acercarme a casa mi corazón empezó a dar brincos, parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Trate de controlar mi respiración lo más que pude, no quería dar más razones a Jasper para mofarse.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, debí haberlo imaginado, el mercedes estaba frente a mi casa. Era obvio un carro que nunca había visto, gente nueva en la ciudad como no lo había relacionado antes. No pude evitar pensar que Jacob sentiría al ver el auto lo mismo que yo por ver a la chica. Ese tonto pensamiento me ayudo a relajarme un poco cuando deje mi auto en la cochera y camine para entrar a la casa.

Al abrir la puerta el salón estaba vacío y un nuevo toque de brillantez llego a mi cabeza, sabia donde vivía, había pasado frente a su casa un millón de veces sin saberlo, la casa donde vi el mercedes la primera vez.

Mama salió de la cocina para recibirnos

- Hola cariño – me beso en la frente y luego estrecho a Jasper – Jazz querido no te esperaba hoy, me alegra que nos acompañes.

- Mi visita no fue planificada Sra. Cullen – respondió el mirándome por el rabillo del ojo – espero no incomodar.

- Para nada corazón, tú y tu hermana son parte de la familia.

Yo ya les había dejado de prestar atención y camine escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Alice. Cuando entre para saludar no había nadie. Que tonto debían haber estado en la cocina o en el estudio.

Decidí dejar mis cosas en mi habitación para aprovechar de arreglarme un poco. Ok ahora vanidoso, esta mujer despertaba facetas de mí que ni siquiera imaginaba que existían.

Entre a la habitación, deje mis cosas en el sillón de la esquina y camine al espejo junto al ropero. Pase mis dedos por mi cabello para arreglarlo un poco cuando puse atención en el reflejo que me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo me sobresalte.

No estaba solo.


	5. AL FIN SOLOS

**Al fin solos.**

Me quede boquiabierto cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el dorado de los suyos que me miraban desde mi cama, donde estaba sentada.

Tenía un sweater cuello de tortuga azul rey ceñido al cuerpo, resaltaba la palidez de su piel cremosa, un jean claro dentro de unas botas negras a media pierna y el cabello suelto caía por su hombro a un lado de su cara.

Mi mente me pedía a gritos que reaccionara, que dijera algo pero mi cuerpo no se mostraba para nada colaborador. Ella fue la primera en romper el silencio mientras colocaba una de mis camisetas de dormir sobre la almohada.

- Buenas noches Edward, disculpa que entrara a tu habitación de este modo, me perdí buscando el baño – rió por lo bajo.

También fue ella la primera en moverse al ver que yo no decía ni hacia nada, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

No pude evitar recorrer sus curvas de arriba abajo, era tan perfecta en todos los sentidos, como podía existir tanta belleza en una sola mujer y además como demonios era posible que estuviese aquí en mi cuarto, conmigo, buscándome, hablándome, todo era irreal y a la vez maravilloso.

Quería darme una bofetada a mi mismo para estar seguro de que no alucinaba, que mi obsesión con aquella mujer no había llevado mi mente a los límites de la locura.

Estaba a punto de cruzar por la puerta para salir de mi habitación y yo sin decir palabra, sin moverme, sin reaccionar.

¿Es que era posible que perdiera la oportunidad de hablarle de aquella manera tan tonta? ¿Es que mi cuerpo no pensaba obedecer las desesperadas órdenes de mi mente? Luche con todas mis fuerzas para recuperar el control de mi mismo y logre pronunciar

- Isabella, por favor espera - mi voz salió forzada y con un tono algo chillón que me apeno aun mas por mi estúpida actitud. Me aclare la garganta – me gustaría hablar un poco contigo – Oh mi Dios ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ya se me ocurriría algo ahora solo tenía que mantenerla aquí, a mi lado.

Se giro lentamente y me miro directamente a los ojos, camino hacia mí, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no romper el contacto visual y mirarla de arriba abajo sería demasiado descarado de mi parte. Se movía con tanta gracia que era un gusto verla solo caminar, sus movimientos eran insinuantes y silenciosos, si no estuviera mirándola no hubiese sentido sus pasos hacia mí.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Edward? – me pregunto mientras una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en su rostro. Seria esto posible, ¿estaría ella realmente interesada en mi como lo dejaba ver su actitud? Me tomo algo de tiempo responderle

- Eh… solo creo que me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor – ahora si la había regado parecía un chiquillo nervioso. Si bien era cierto que no era un gigoló, mi comportamiento el día de hoy dejaba mucho que desear.

- Me parece una excelente idea pero tu hermana ya debe estarse preguntado donde estoy y no me gustaría ser sometida a una de sus inquisiciones – hablaba mientras seguía acercándose a mí. Trague entero, lo noto y su sonrisa se acentuó aun mas – te parece si hablamos un rato cuando termine de hacer mis deberes con Alice, estoy segura que ahora que su novio esta aquí, ella estará tan impaciente como yo por terminar lo antes posible –

Asentí sin poder decir nada más, se había detenido muy cerca de mí e inspiraba profundamente, sus ojos se tornaron un poco más oscuros de lo que los había visto antes. Su aroma se metió por mi nariz hasta llegar a mi cerebro, olía a lilas, a miel y había algo más que no me era fácil identificar, era como un día en la playa, un día soleado, olía a luz de sol, yo también inspire llenándome de su aroma.

Paso unos segundos solo mirándome mientras una expresión triunfal cruzaba su rostro y luego se volteo para salir de mi habitación, inmediatamente escuche la voz de Alice que provenía de las escaleras, es como si ella hubiese sabido que mi hermana venia subiendo.

- Isabella, ya venía a buscarte - Alice parecía extrañada, supongo que el verla salir de mi habitación la sorprendió.

- Discúlpame Alice, me perdí buscando el baño y luego me distraje conversando con tu hermano – le respondió.

Alice se detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación y me miro evidentemente sorprendida, luego me guiño un ojo y se fue bailoteando.

Tarde un par de segundos en recuperar la compostura justo antes de que Jasper entrara a mi habitación expectante por lo que acababa de ver

- Vaya Ed, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? –

- Se perdió buscando el baño o eso me dijo – conteste.

Recordé la camiseta que había dejado sobre mi almohada y me pregunte que estaría haciendo antes de que yo llegara. Por unos segundos la imagine con mi camiseta pegada a la nariz inspirando mi aroma, es lo que yo hubiese hecho de estar en su lugar. La voz de Jasper disipo mis pensamientos

- No suenas muy convencido – me encogí de hombros – bueno que tal si vemos algo de televisión mientras esperamos por "nuestras chicas" – remarco las comillas en el aire con los dedos mientras se reía.

Lo golpee suave en el hombro mientras salía de la habitación, lo escuche quejarse bajito y me reí.

Los minutos parecían horas, mi mente estaba a toda marcha imaginando todas las posibles situaciones que podrían presentarse en mi encuentro con Isabella.

Fingía ver un programa deportivo en la televisión con Jasper cuando escuche la voz de mamá

- Lástima que no puedes acompañarnos en la cena Isabella – las mire mientras se acercaban al sillón, Isabella miraba a mi madre junto a ella y Alice caminaba un paso detrás escuchándolas con atención.

- De veras lo siento pero mi padre es muy a la antigua y las comidas son su tiempo en familia – me pareció ver un brillo peculiar en sus ojos mientras decía aquello, volteo su rostro hacia mí para preguntar sonriente – ¿Te importaría acompañarme a mi auto? –

- Para nada – respondí ya habiéndome puesto en pie.

Una vez afuera abrió la puerta trasera del auto y colocó sus libros dentro girándose hacia mí inmediatamente al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, volvió a aspirar como queriendo grabar mi aroma en su mente, pude notar de nuevo el oscurecimiento en sus ojos y su mirada se torno agresiva y juguetona a la vez. Era algo fascinante.

- No debería ser tan fácil tenerte donde quiero, podría ser algo peligroso para ti – sonrió seductora alejándose de mí.

- No veo ningún peligro… mortal a mi alrededor – mis intentos por sonar seductor parecían patéticos junto a ella.

Una risita escapo de su garganta.

- Lo más peligroso es quizás lo que no puedes ver - el tono de su voz me hizo estremecer.

Creo que me perdía de algo porque no entendía a que se refería. Parecía leer en mi mirada la confusión y rio de nuevo.

- A mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor – me sorprendió que retomara la conversación que tuvimos en mi recamara como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Se acerco de nuevo a mí lentamente, contuve la respiración y mi corazón se detuvo.

- Hay algo en tu… - parecía escoger mejor las palabras que iba a pronunciar – en ti, que me causa una gran curiosidad, eres diferentes de otros… hombres que he conocido, siento la necesidad incontrolable de estar cerca de ti tanto como me sea posible y ya no lo pienso evitar, he tratado de mantenerme alejada pero realmente ya no deseo hacerlo más, quiero ser… tu amiga si me lo permites –

Acerco su mano a mi rostro y paso su dedo índice trazando una línea imaginaria que lo dividía en dos, su toque era gélido, demasiado a pesar de que la noche estaba helada, lo que era aun más extraño era como sentía arder los sitios donde su piel tocaba la mía. Bajo desde mi frente, por mi nariz, rozando aún más lentamente mis labios y mi barbilla, siguió el contorno de mi mandíbula y deslizo ahora dos dedos por mi cuello y se detuvo sobre mí yugular, apretándolos suavemente contra ella como si quisiera sentir mi pulso, cerró los ojos e inspiró de nuevo conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Parecía disfrutar tanto de todo aquello como yo.

Era tan extraño pero a la vez excitante al extremo.

Respira Edward me recordé a mi mismo al tiempo que sentía un ligero mareo.

Que alguien me pellizque porque seguramente estaba dormido pensé, tenía que estar soñando pero si esto era un sueño estaba seguro de no querer despertar, nunca.

Di un paso hacia ella y eso la sobresalto, al abrir los ojos estos estaban muy oscuros, casi negros.

Al notar como la miraba retiro su mano y esquivo mi mirada susurrando algo ininteligible, suspiro y subió un poco el tono de su voz

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – abrió la puerta del auto para subirse y la tome por el brazo, mi movimiento impulsivo nos sorprendió a ambos me miro y sonrió – al parecer no estás de acuerdo conmigo –

- Me gustaría, de ser posible, que te quedaras un rato más – logre decirle en un tono apenas audible, por un segundo dude que me hubiese entendido pero ella respondió

- No creo que esto sea lo más prudente el día de hoy Edward, te aseguro que si hay algo que tenemos de sobra es tiempo para conocernos – sonrió y miro mi mano, la solté de inmediato.

Quería pedirle de nuevo que se quedara, parecía un tonto pero no quería alejarme de ella, intente decirle algo para convencerla cuando un sonido espeluznante nos hizo dar un brinco a ambos, la vi mirar al bosque y abrir los ojos como platos, parecía asustada pero luego su expresión cambio, ahora estaba sorprendida.

- Debo irme Edward, te llamaré y quizás podamos vernos mañana – asentí mientras la veía subirse al auto y alejarse.

En ese momento el aullido de un lobo se escucho de nuevo, más aterrador y prolongado que el anterior, ahora parecía estar más cerca.


	6. ERRORES

**Capítulo VI: Errores.**

**Isabella Swan**

A que jugaba, es que acaso me estaba volviendo loca, ponía en riesgo todo cuanto nuestra familia había logrado solo por mi estúpida obsesión con aquel niño, porque eso era él un niño, aunque en mi exterior aparentara incluso ser menor que él la realidad era otra, había nacido cientos de años antes que él.

Apreté mis manos alrededor del volante del auto, por un momento quise arrancarlo, destruir el auto, acabar con todo a mi alrededor, la furia me consumía por la estupidez de mis acciones.

Que pasaba conmigo, el torbellino de sentimientos encontrados que había dentro de mí estaba por explotar, perdía el control en todos los sentidos. No conocía a esta Isabella emocional y descontrolada, este nuevo ser que luchaba por apoderarse de mi no era yo, golpee el tablero del auto y sentí como crujía, algo se había roto pero ni busque que era.

Tenía que sacarlo de mi vida, tenía que olvidarme de él, de Edward Cullen, del dulce olor de su sangre, del calor de su cuerpo, del latido acompasado o frenético de su corazón, tenía que ser de nuevo dueña de mi misma.

Mientras esperaba que se abriera el portón eléctrico para entrar a casa supe lo que me esperaba.

Ni siquiera había terminado de apagar el auto cuando la puerta se abrió y sentí una mano que me sacaba con brusquedad.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando Isabella? – grito Emmett – ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Ir a casa de esos humanos sin pensar en lo que pudo pasar, en lo que pudiste haber hecho – se ponía los dedos contra las sienes como si tratara de rechazar las imágenes que su mente mostraba para él.

- Emmett por favor – musite. No me dejo continuar.

- Te dije que te alejaras del muchacho, que era peligroso para ti, para todos nosotros – me espeto luego se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros – nunca habías sentido algo así y lo entiendo pero no imaginas lo preocupado que he estado me he imaginado cualquier cantidad de cosas –

- Emmett siempre he podido controlarme – le grite – nunca he sentido sed de sangre humana y lo sabes –

Eso era algo fascinante de mí, ni en los primeros meses de mi nueva vida, siendo una neófita que debería estar por completo fuera de control, había deseado beber sangre de humanos.

- Hasta ahora Isabella – me recordó – hasta que estuviste cerca de el por primera vez – baje mi rostro huyendo de su mirada acusadora.

El tenia razón, la primera vez que quise probar la sangre de un humano fue el primer día de clases en el instituto.

Ese día en la cafetería daba risa como todos los chicos del instituto se acercaban a mí, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, era muy hermosa y estaba consciente de ello, pero esa no era la razón de todo aquello, había algo más.

Yo no causaba en los demás lo que Emmett, el aterraba y esto era textual, a diferencia de él yo atraía a las personas hacia mí con una facilidad increíble, irradiaba confianza, si me alimentara de humanos los tendría en fila frente a mi dejándose matar solo por complacerme. Tenía el mismo efecto en casi todos a mí alrededor, tanto humanos como vampiros, en algunos más fuerte en otros menos pero casi nadie era inmune a mí.

Aquella mañana los efluvios de los chicos a mi alrededor no eran nada especial, contestaba a las preguntas de ellos con tranquilidad, era bastante sociable lo que siempre había facilitado mi convivencia con los humanos. Cuando Emmett se acerco a la mesa donde estaba sucedió lo de costumbre todos se alejaron de nosotros, parecía tener sobre todos un efecto contrario al mío.

Cuando todos nos dejaron solos sentí una mirada fija en mí y no pude evitar buscarla.

Un chico pálido, de ojos verdes y cabello color bronce me miraba atónito, era alto y muy guapo a decir verdad. Estaba con un moreno más alto y musculoso que él que también me miro aunque menos intensamente y no estaba nada mal tampoco, detrás de ellos estaba un chiquilla con pinta de duende que reconocí como una de mis compañeras de clase junto a la rubia que desde el momento en que me miro destilaba hiel por los ojos, al parecer era una de las pocas excepciones a mi poder de atracción. Estaba otro rubio que debía ser hermano de la primera, el parecido entre ellos era obvio, susurrando al oído del pequeño duende.

Los tres últimos caminaron a la mesa donde otro grupo de chicos morenos los esperaba.

El de los ojos verdes aun me miraba mientras el moreno alto golpeaba su hombro y le decía algo para llamar su atención.

Emmett me hablaba y voltee a mirarlo, se había fijado en la rubia, era su tipo de chica definitivamente.

Unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana nos pusimos de pie para ir a clases y al pasar cerca de su mesa un olor embriagante entro por mi nariz, era el efluvio más dulce y tentador que había sentido, me ardía la garganta, nunca había sentido tanta sed, lo mire y no sé como pude controlarme, quise saltarle encima y beber hasta la última gota de su sangre.

Salí de la cafetería y respire profundamente para sacar su olor de mis pulmones.

Le explique a Emmett lo que había pasado y se quedo sin habla, era algo raro en el, solía bromear con todo, aunque esto era harina de otro costal.

En clase ese día asignaron un informe en parejas y para mi suerte, no sé si mala o buena, me toco de compañera el pequeño duende, se llamaba Alice Cullen, me presento a su amiga rubia, Rosalie Hale me había dicho desdeñosamente.

En el estacionamiento a la salida de las clases hablaba con Alice cuando lo sentí de nuevo, inspire su olor y lo busque con la mirada, se había quedado petrificado con sus ojos en mí. Reaccione de inmediato, me despedí de Alice y me fui al auto con Emmett.

Pude escuchar a Alice diciéndole hermano, quise escuchar su nombre pero solo dijeron el del moreno, Jake.

Al pasar los días sentía inmediatamente su olor cuando se acercaba a mí, hacia caso a mis instintos y huía, no quería lastimarlo, poco a poco fui logrando dominar la sed que me producía tenerlo cerca y fui capaz de resistir cada vez más su aroma.

Mi sed fue sustituida por una creciente curiosidad hacia él.

Alice platicaba conmigo casi tanto como con la rubia y había podido saber que su hermano se llamaba Edward. Era muy fácil estar con ella. Pocas veces me permitía a mi misma tener amigas pero con Alice no pude evitarlo, quería ser su amiga. Además en realidad no era un peligro para ella, el que estaba en peligro era su hermano.

Había logrado de una manera asombrosa alejarme de Edward y estaba convencida de que podría controlarme pero no tentaba a la suerte, un pequeño descuido y su vida acabaría entre mis manos aun sin quererlo.

Aquella mañana al llegar al instituto lo vi sentado abrazando a una de las chicas morenas, quise matarla en ese mismo instante, arrancarle la cabeza de un solo golpe y llevarlo a él tan lejos como me fuese posible. Quería gritarles, estaba totalmente fuera de mí. ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? El era mío, solo mío y de nadie más.

Emmett me tomo del brazo y casi lo arranca, se acerco a mí diciendo en un tono imperceptible para los humanos

- Ni lo pienses, vámonos ahora mismo – asentí.

De no ser por él no se que hubiese hecho o más bien si lo sabía pero no quería ni imaginármelo.

- Isabella – la voz de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos – te preguntaba que sucedió en la casa del humano –

- Nada que lamentar Emmett – le respondí – no te niego que aún deseo su sangre, pero logro controlarme tan bien como siempre, creo que podre estar cerca de él sin tentaciones pero procurare cazar seguido solo como precaución –

- Y entonces ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

Lo había olvidado, lo que si era grave de todo esto, lo que realmente nos causaría más problemas que cualquier visita mía a los humanos, a menos que los matara claro está.

- Hay un lobo en el bosque Emmett bueno quiero decir un licántropo o eso parece, lo escuche cuando salía de casa de Edward – le respondí.

Me miró con los ojos abiertos y expresión de desconcierto antes de argumentar

- Pensé que ya no existían, los Volturi les dieron tanta casería que ya tendrían que haberse extinguido –

- Al parecer no o dimos con el único sobreviviente – dije mas para mí.

Entramos a la casa sin decir nada más, sería todo más difícil con un licántropo suelto por allí, eran nuestros enemigos naturales y los únicos, a parte de los de nuestra propia especie, capaces de matarnos en una lucha uno a uno. Sería algo que tendríamos que resolver y no podíamos dejarlo así por mucho tiempo.

Era un peligro tanto para nosotros como para los humanos en los alrededores, lo había sentido cerca de casa de Edward, eso me espanto más que cualquier otra cosa.

¿Y si lo lastimaba? ¿Si dañaba a alguien de su familia y lo hacía sufrir de alguna manera?

Ahora debía evitarle cualquier tipo de sufrimiento, esto cada vez se me salía más de las manos. Me agradaban los humanos pero no andaba por el mundo mitigando su sufrimiento ni preocupando por evitarles dolor alguno.

Al entrar a la casa mi nombre en un murmullo inaudible, para cualquier humano, me recordó que mi encuentro hacia unos minutos con Emmett no estaba ni cerca de ser lo peor que me esperaba aquel día.

Subí las escaleras con desgano y me dirigí arrastrando los pies, esta no era para nada la actitud de un vampiro a veces parecía tan humana, al estudio donde mi próximo discurso sobre metidas de pata me esperaba.

Toque la puerta, no porque fuera necesario sino mas bien para dar largas al asunto, entonces escuche aquella voz, parecía estar más molesto de lo que me imaginaba

- Déjate de niñerías Isabella Marie, pasa y cierra la puerta –

Hice cuanto me dijo y me deje caer en una de las poltronas que estaban frente a su escritorio.

Se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio dándome la espalda con las manos agarradas detrás de su cuerpo.

Seguramente meditaba por donde comenzar, ser siempre la chica buena de la familia no había sido una buena idea, cuando cometes un pequeño error las reacciones se multiplican por mil.

Lo escuche suspirar una, dos veces para luego girarse hacia mí. Solo me miro durante unos segundos aunque me pareció interminable la espera.

Cuando comenzó a hablar estaba sereno como siempre.

- Creo que lo correcto es decirte que más que cualquier otra cosa me molesta que me hayas ocultado lo que te pasaba – suspiro de nuevo antes de continuar – nunca hemos tenido secretos entre nosotros, nuestra familia es cuanto tenemos y si no contamos con nosotros mismos con quien – coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio y me miro directamente a los ojos en espera de alguna respuesta.

Lo sabía, sabía que me haría sentir minúscula, que no me gritaría y me castigaría, eso hubiese sido realmente ridículo pero lo prefería mil veces a tener que ver como se reflejaba el dolor en su mirada.

Charles Swan era mi creador, mi padre en muchos sentidos y uno de los seres más importante en mi vida.

- Charlie – solo nuestra familia le llamaba así - sé que no tengo excusa, no debí haber ido a esa casa – no me dejo continuar.

- Debiste haber hablado conmigo, haber confiado en mí, nadie entiende mejor que yo lo que sientes – desvió la mirada seguramente la recordaba.

Una tristeza más intensa aun se apodero de su rostro y me invadió también a mí. Recordarla era insoportable para todos nosotros. A pesar que mis únicos recuerdos de mi madre eran de cuando aún era humana y una niña pequeña, el dolor de su ausencia era tan intenso como cualquier otra emoción que sentía como vampiro y sabía que a Charles le pasaba lo mismo o aun peor ya que él si era un vampiro cuando la conoció.

- Hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar – trate de desviar la conversación para sacarlo de los recuerdos que seguramente pasaban por su mente en este momento – hoy escuche un licántropo en el bosque, estaba cerca de la casa de… Alice – no quise traer de nuevo el tema de Edward tan directamente a la discusión.

- Lo sé, hoy cuando fui de caza lo escuche también, me seguía y pude verlo de lejos un par de veces pero no se acercó lo suficiente como para atacarme, parece solo querer vigilarnos, como si esperara algo – sentí la tensión en su voz, le preocupaba tanto como a mí este nuevo descubrimiento – pero no es un licántropo, era de día cuando lo vi, la luna llena no provoco su transformación y no caminaba en dos piernas sino sobre las cuatro patas, es un lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo y tiene una expresión inteligente, tiene que ser un metamorfo –

Me quede atónita mientras escuchaba sus razonamientos, yo no lo había visto y aunque así hubiese sido estoy segura que no me habría dado cuenta de todo aquello.

- Lo único que podríamos intentar hacer para evitar el derramamiento de sangre, sería dialogar con él en su forma humana – continuó - y te imaginaras lo difícil que eso nos va a resultar, estando en su lugar yo no me aparecería en mi forma humana ante nosotros, eso es seguro –

- ¿Un metamorfo? – escuche preguntar a Emmett que abría la puerta del estudio detrás de mí, Charlie asintió sin mirarlo – un mago de circo barato anda detrás de nosotros eso si es una buena noticia, podría hacer un espectáculo para entretenernos – agrego soltando una risotada.

Charlie frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirarlo antes de aclararle.

- Esto no es un chiste Emmett, no sabemos si hay más de donde salió ese, mantendremos la distancia tanto como sea posible, mientras el no nos ataque nosotros "NO" lo atacaremos – acentuó la palabra no, para hacer entender a Emmett que debía respetar su decisión, Charlie odiaba la violencia y evitaría envolverse y más aun a nosotros en algo semejante – de todos modos estaremos alerta ante cualquier cambio, nos mantendremos juntos y saldremos a cazar en grupo, sobre todo tu Isabella no quiero que andes sola por la ciudad y mucho menos por las cercanías del bosque. ¿Les quedo claro? – fijo su mirada en mí, eso solo quería decir nada de visitas a los humanos señorita.


	7. AGONIA

**Capítulo VII: Agonía.**

**Edward Cullen**

Entre a la casa en cuanto Isabella se fue, el aullido en el bosque me había puesto los pelos de punta.

Alice me espera recostada en el respaldo del sillón, Jasper seguía mirando la televisión o por lo menos lo aparentaba ya que lanzaba miradas fugaces que iban de mi hermana a mí.

Sería más fácil escapar del lobo que estaba en el bosque que de interrogatorio del duendecillo malvado que era mi hermana.

- ¿Y bien? – me pregunto al fin.

- No paso nada del otro mundo pero quedo en llamarme mañana – le respondí y trate de esquivarla camino a las escaleras pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Salto sobre mí como un puma y se colgó de mi cuello gritando

- Me alegro por ti hermanito, realmente me simpatiza mucho mi futura cuñadita – me beso en la mejilla y me soltó – ahora llevare a Jazz a su casa, sueña con los angelitos Edward, te quiero –

- Y yo a ti pequeño monstruo –

Pase una noche terrible, ni siquiera por haber tenido mis ya acostumbradas pesadillas que ahora ya eran paseos nocturnos por el bosque, sino por la ansiedad de saber si vería a Isabella al día siguiente como había dicho.

En la mañana estaba tan cansado como si no hubiese dormido nada, di vueltas en la cama de un lado a otro, no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Ya debían ser pasadas las once cuando salí al fin de la cama, no valía la pena seguir acostado si no lograría conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Revise mi celular por enésima vez para comprobar que tenía señal y funcionaba perfectamente.

De pronto una fugaz iluminación divina me hizo darme cuenta de algo de vital importancia, pero como podía ser tan idiota, como suponía yo que Isabella iba a llamarme, ella no lo haría ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO TENIA EL NUMERO DE MI CELULAR!!!!!!!!

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro de mi habitación refunfuñando en contra de mi propia estupidez, si no le había dado mi numero ¿Cómo pretendía que me llamara? Bueno ella no lo había pedido tampoco ni yo había pedido el suyo, lo que también hubiese sido algo inteligente, en definitiva era un hecho comprobado que junto a esa mujer mi cerebro no funciona.

Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera tuviese intensiones de llamarme y solo lo hubiese dicho para que la dejase ir y yo como buen tonto me trague el cuento completito.

- Edward ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Alice que me miraba desde el marco de mi puerta ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando la abrió mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, seguramente había tocado y ni lo note – pareces un león enjaulado y estas a punto de dejar un surco en el suelo de tanto recorrer el mismo espacio –

- Nada enana no te preocupes, creo que llamare a Jake para bajar a la playa un rato, si quieres llama a Jasper y me acompañan ¿Te parece? – trate de sonar sereno y por supuesto desviarme del tema principal, la razón de mi ansiedad.

Me parece bien pero ni creas que se me olvidará que algo te pasa, retomaremos esta conversación tan pronto regresemos –

Puse los ojos en blanco y asentí, tarde o temprano me arrinconaría para obligarme a confesar, sería un interrogatorio muy al estilo de las películas detectivescas de Hollywood, en un cuarto oscuro con un foco directo al rostro, si no ponía de mi parte.

Aproveche que tenía mi celular en la mano y le envié un mensaje a Jacob lanzándolo en la cama al terminar, me volvería loco mirándolo cada dos segundos en espera de una llamada de Isabella que no iba a suceder nunca, así que comencé a recoger lo que necesitaba para llevarme a la playa, dejaría de pensar en ella o al menos lo intentaría.

Escuche un bip proveniente de mi celular, di un brinco pero seguramente sería Jacob respondiendo mi mensaje.

Efectivamente así era, "ok, nos encontramos en la playa" leí.

Lance el celular en el bolso y baje las escaleras en una carrera llamando a Alice para irnos.

Recogimos a Jasper y Rosalie que había decidido acompañarnos.

Al pasar por la casa de Isabella no pude evitar buscar algún indicio de su presencia.

La casa lucia como siempre incluso igual que antes de que ellos llegaran, aunque apenas la había notado en ese entonces, lo único que se veía diferente eran los alrededores que estaban menos llenos de maleza.

Al llegar a la playa Jacob, Claire y Quil que nos esperaban saludaron entusiasmados.

Rosalie y Alice se sentaron sobre la arena para conversar mientras Jasper colocaba cera a su tabla.

No perdí tiempo y me lance al agua, quería nadar para alejarla de mis pensamientos, como era de esperarse estaba helada por lo que el baño fue corto.

Al salir vi a Quil que le daba lecciones de surf a Claire, con la tabla en la arena le enseñaba como levantarse rápidamente.

Claire era bastante apta en cuanto a las actividades físicas que le había visto hacer algunas veces en el instituto, pero hoy parecía particularmente torpe por lo que Quil debía cogerla entre brazos para evitar su caída en incontables ocasiones, más bien parecía una torpeza premeditada en busca de ese contacto físico, nadie puede caer tantas veces de una tabla inmóvil en el piso y por lo menos eso daban a entender las sonrojadas mejillas y las leves risitas de Claire.

No había notado la ausencia de Embry hasta este momento.

- Eh Quil ¿Dónde esta Embry? – pregunté mientras me secaba lo más posible para no morir congelado.

- Al parecer enfermo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros algo desanimado por el recuerdo de su amigo.

- Tenía fiebre y malestar me dijo su mamá cuando le llame – añadió Jacob que estaba sentado junto a Jasper ayudándolo con la tabla – lleva varios días así pero ahora se sentía peor, debe ser algún virus ya varios chicos se han enfermado de lo mismo o algo muy parecido –

- Quizás sería bueno que papá se diera una vuelta por aquí para revisarlos – comentó Alice – le diré al llegar a casa.

- No creo que sea necesario Alice, no ha de ser nada grave o ya le habrían llamado ¿no crees? – dijo Claire mientras se sentaba junto a ella en cuanto acabaron las lecciones.

- Supongo que si Claire, de todos modos le comentare para que este al pendiente – le respondió y Claire asintió dando por terminado el asunto.

Más tarde comimos y vimos un par de películas en casa de Jake.

La tarde se fue rápido entre conversaciones y risas.

Antes de caer la noche nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a casa, Jasper y Rosalie nos acompañarían a cenar.

Mi madre estaba feliz por tener invitados y en cuanto papá llego del hospital cenamos pollo al horno con vegetales y torta de queso con sirope de fresas como postre, todo estaba delicioso.

Alice comento a papá sobre los chicos enfermos en la reserva mientras devorábamos la torta y él hizo referencia a un virus de influenza que estaba haciendo de las suyas en la zona, seguramente sería lo mismo.

Después de la cena Alice me pidió que le acompañara para llevar a los chicos a su casa, ya sabía yo las segundas intenciones que escondía esa petición.

Jasper propuso jugar baseball por la tarde el domingo, me pareció una excelente idea para pasar el tiempo y quede en avisar a Jake para que viniese con Quil y Embry si se sentía mejor claro esta.

Ya de regreso Alice retomo el interrogatorio de la mañana.

- Entonces hermanito ¿Me contaras a que se debía tanta ansiedad esta mañana? – soltó la pregunta sin rodeos.

- Tu siempre directo al grano enana, nada de importancia Alice – suspire mirando por la ventana, cuando comenzó a decir algo que no llegue a entender la interrumpí – solo quiero saber de Isabella, sé que soy un gran tonto, de verdad no tengo idea de que esperar, creo que simplemente no entiendo sus señales. Por favor dejémoslo hasta aquí, no quiero seguir hablando de ella – las palabras salieron tan atropelladas que ni yo mismo estuve muy seguro de lo que había dicho o de si tenía algún sentido pero una sensación de alivio me invadió de inmediato.

- Ya te llamará y sino pues seguramente el lunes en el instituto te dará alguna explicación de lo sucedido – el entusiasmo con el que hablaba me sorprendió, algunas veces me desconcertaba su capacidad para encontrar el lado bueno de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor – tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ustedes, sabes que mi sexto sentido no falla – me miro y sonrió estaba convencida de lo que decía, como siempre.

Esa noche no fue diferente a las anteriores, tan puntual como siempre llego mi pesadilla.

Comenzaba a caminar por el bosque y mi perseguidor se mantenía entre los árboles a la distancia, al asecho mirándome sin dejarse ver, la luna llena iluminaba todo a mí alrededor, de no pensar que algo podría atacarme en cualquier momento seria una hermosa noche y un paseo muy agradable.

De pronto un sonido entre los matorrales llamo mi atención, esto si era inusual mi atacante nunca hacia ruido, mire en su dirección y al principio no logre ver más que plantas y arbustos.

Estaba a punto de seguir mi camino cuando un matorral abrió un par de grandes ojos oscuros para mirarme, me quede estático sin comprender lo que veía.

Los ojos se movieron hacia mí mientras un gruñido dejaba ver un montón de dientes que se separaron para dejar escapar un aullido ensordecedor.

Desperté aterrado, ahora el lobo había pasado a formar parte de mis pesadillas, una parte nada agradable debo confesar.

Me levanté temprano, más de lo que hubiese querido un domingo cualquiera pero después de los nuevos acontecimientos en mis pesadillas no tenía muchas ganas de volver a ellas.

Baje a desayunar algo y aprovecharía la mañana para limpiar mi auto ya le hacía falta, después de comer le enviaría un mensaje a Jake para invitarlo a jugar Baseball.

Estaba a punto de terminar con mi auto cuando Alice llego para que limpiásemos el suyo, mucho había tardado.

Una vez dejamos todo limpio y recogido, como nos dijo mamá medio millón de veces, fui a darme un baño antes de almorzar para prepararme para el juego.

Mis padres se entusiasmaron por acompañarnos, la tarde estaba bastante agradable y mamá se apertrecho con todo lo necesario para un picnic, ¿cuánto pensaba esa mujer que podía comer un ser humano? pensé entre risitas.

Papá se quejaba de estar oxidado por la falta de ejercicio por lo que jugaría un rato con nosotros.

Era un excelente pitcher así que seguramente tendríamos problemas a la hora de armar los equipos tratando de mantener un balance de talentos.

Cuando llegamos al claro donde solíamos jugar ya Jasper y Rosalie calentaban, eran un equipo temible cuando jugaban juntos, el era un excelente bateador y ella una corredora sumamente rápida, sería un juego muy interesante.

Al poco rato llegaron Jake, Quil, Claire y Seth, armamos los equipos y playball.

Por supuesto Jake, papa, Quil y yo formamos un equipo, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Seth el otro.

Mamá era el umpire y Claire el ayudante del chef o sea de mamá.

Íbamos 8 – 10 a favor de ellos en la octava entrada, me tocaba batear y Jasper no tenía intensiones de darme siquiera la oportunidad de tocar la pelota.

Lanzo la primera, una recta de tal potencia que si hubiese logrado por lo menos rozarla habríamos perdido la pelota. La segunda fue bola y de nuevo strike, si no bateaba en esta oportunidad quedaríamos en una posición algo apretada.

En cuanto golpee la pelota deje caer el bate y arranque a correr a toda velocidad tratando de mantener la vista en la localización de la pelota.

Rosalie la tubo en la mano rápidamente pero no se movía, no intento pasársela a Jasper o a Seth que estaba justo delante de mí, se quedo contemplando el bosque evidentemente sorprendida por lo que veía.

Quizás estaba tratando de distraerme por lo que no me detuve, cuando llegara al home sabría que le había sucedido.

Mamá anuncio la carrera y me volví para mirar a Rosalie que ya renegaba por su distracción, busque a quien debía agradecerle la carrera y me quede atónito, no porque alguien se acercase a nosotros sino por quienes se acercaban.

Era tan extraño verlos, cuatro chicos tan parecidos entre ellos que para cualquier sería evidente pensar que eran hermanos, si no hubiese sabido lo contrario yo mismo lo aseguraría.

Busque a Jacob con la mirada y la expresión de su rostro debía ser idéntica a la que seguramente mostraba el mío hacia solo segundos.

De pronto mamá se sintió algo incomoda, no por la presencia de los chicos, sino por su escases de ropa.

Todos traían bermudas de jean cortados y nada más.

Reconocí de inmediato a Sam, el novio de Leah, su rostro como siempre inescrutable, los otros dos que venían junto a él si eran totalmente desconocidos para mí y se veían realmente amenazadores, ¿con que alimentaban a los chicos en La Push? Estos eran enormes.

Detrás de ellos con la cara gacha y evidentemente incomodo venía Embry.

Quil lo miraba incrédulo a la vez que lanzaba miradas a Jacob en busca de alguna señal que le permitiera comprender lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

A medida que se acercaban a nosotros el ambiente se tornaba cada vez mas incomodo, la tensión era tangible y el silencio solo empeoraba las cosas, hasta mis padres que realmente debían entender menos que nosotros estaban evidentemente incómodos.

Un vez entre nosotros saludaron con un asentimiento y siguieron su camino, todos menos Embry que se detuvo titubeante ante la mirada ahora iracunda de Jacob, quiso decir algo lo intento varias veces pero ni un solo sonido escapo de sus labios.

En cuanto la voz de Sam pronuncio su nombre comenzó a moverse de inmediato como si no pudiese evitarlo y se fue sin más, sin dar ninguna explicación, dejando a los que hasta hace poco habían sido sus dos mejores amigos sin mirarlos de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola mis amores. Gracias por seguir aquí, fieles a esta locura que me está sacando canas verdes jajaja.**

**Sé que quisieran que publicara más seguido pero de hacerlo así les quedaría mal porque no me daría tiempo así que, aunque me encantaría complacerles, los calendarios de publicación continuaran como hasta ahora.**

**Espero sus comentarios y acepto sugerencias.**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Gaby Black  
**


	8. DISTANCIA

**Capítulo VIII: Distancia.**

El juego ha sido suspendido por lluvia – bromeo Seth tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente, el tampoco estaba cómodo con lo sucedido pero no parecía estar tan afectado como Jacob o Quil.

Bueno eso significa que nosotros ganamos – añadió Rosalie a lo que Alice y Jasper rieron al unisonó y de inmediato mamá aprovecho la interrupción para ofrecernos la merienda.

Chicos dejen ya el juego y vengan a comer algo, tengo pastel y algunos sándwiches –

Nos sentamos todos en el improvisado, que no era tal cosa jamás, merendero que mamá y Claire habían arreglado.

Jake y Quil apenas probaron bocado, eso era de gravedad, y no pronunciaron más que un par de palabras el resto de la tarde.

Ya de regreso en la casa me di una larga ducha con agua tibia y me senté frente a mi PC para revisar los correos, quería distraerme en algo, lo que fuera.

Abrí el MSN, quizás chateando con alguien distraería mi mente, así fuese con el mismo Jasper, cualquiera que mantuviese mis pensamientos alejados de Isabella estaría bien en este momento.

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Me quede mirando el recuadro de conversación que acababa de aparecer en mi pantalla y como ya es costumbre para mi cuerpo al reaccionar en todo lo referente a esa mujer, no reacciono.

¿Es que no puedes distraerte chateando con ella Edward? de seguro esta que no pensaras en Isabella mientras tanto, que idiota podía ser algunas veces.

No creo haber pasado horas mirándolo pero si un par de minutos antes que un segundo mensaje entrara.

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Al parecer no estas allí, bueno solo quería saludarte.

Te veré mañana en el instituto.

Que descanses

No espera – grite, que tonto ni que pudiese escucharme-

Logre teclear algo antes de que se desconectara.

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Al parecer no estás allí, bueno solo quería saludarte.

Te veré mañana en el instituto.

Que descanses

Edward Cullen dijo:

Hokla Isabella.

¿Como estas?

Para escribir esta frase me tome mi tiempo, ya el Hokla estuvo lo suficientemente mal

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Al parecer no estás allí, bueno solo quería saludarte.

Te veré mañana en el instituto.

Que descanses

Edward Cullen dijo:

Hokla Isabella.

¿Como estas?

Disculpa es que no me había fijado que me escribías.

Mentí obviamente no le diría es que me quede congelado viendo que me escribías, primero muerto.

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Al parecer no estás allí, bueno solo quería saludarte.

Te veré mañana en el instituto.

Que descanses

Edward Cullen dijo:

Hokla Isabella.

¿Como estas?

Disculpa es que no me había fijado que me escribías.

Isabella dijo:

No te preocupes.

Quería disculparme por no haberte llamado pero alguien no me dio su número de celular así que me fue imposible =)

A claro échenle la culpa a Edward, como si ella lo hubiese pedido en algún momento pensé.

Isabella dijo:

Buenas noches Edward.

Al parecer no estás allí, bueno solo quería saludarte.

Te veré mañana en el instituto.

Que descanses

Edward Cullen dijo:

Hokla Isabella.

¿Como estas?

Disculpa es que no me había fijado que me escribías.

Isabella dijo:

No te preocupes.

Quería disculparme por no haberte llamado pero alguien no me dio su número de celular así que me fue imposible =)

Edward Cullen dijo:

Tranquila ¿ya estamos hablando no?

Además tampoco recordé pedirte el tuyo =P

Isabella dijo:

Ni yo recordé dártelo, así que al parecer estamos a mano =P

Podemos resolver eso mañana en el instituto y luego ir… no sé a cualquier lado para hablar un rato ¿te gustaría?

Edward Cullen dijo:

Claro, sería estupendo.

Isabella dijo:

Entonces es una cita, mañana al salir de clases te veo.

Edward Cullen dijo:

Es una cita =). Oye y ¿Cómo obtuviste mi correo?

Isabella dijo:

Fácil de un correo de Alice jeje =P

Edward Cullen dijo:

Claro como no se me ocurrió antes.

Isabella dijo:

=S yo te creía más inteligente jajajajaja

Edward Cullen dijo:

Muy graciosa =P.

Isabella dijo:

Siempre jeje.

Nos vemos mañana en el instituto ya debo desconectarme, voy a cenar.

Edward Cullen dijo:

Ok, provecho.

Isabella dijo:

Gracias, bye.

Edward Cullen dijo:

Hasta mañana.

Me quede mirando la ventana de la conversación incluso un buen rato después de que ya se había desconectado.

Suspire un par de veces y cerré el MSN lanzándome de inmediato sobre la cama, esta noche pensaba dormir como un bebe, ojala mi amigo el lobo estuviese de acuerdo.

Gracias mi querido lobito por dejarme descansar toda la noche pensé en cuanto sonó el despertador, no había soñado absolutamente nada.

Estaba tan descansado como hace ya no se cuanto tiempo no me sentía, definitivamente la ansiedad por todo lo referente a Isabella había desaparecido, al menos de manera temporal, ya me daría mi respectivo ataque si no se daban los planes de hoy.

Incluso en clima fuera de mi habitación parecía estar tan resplandeciente como me veía yo, el día sería perfecto.

Cuando me senté en el desayunador, mamá me miro evidentemente sorprendida.

- Buenos días cariño, pareces haber pasado una excelente noche, hace días no amanecías de tan buen ánimo – sonrió cálidamente.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que inclusive estaba silbando.

- Buenos días hermanito, creo que te hace falta chupar un limón – bromeo Alice al entrar a la cocina – quizás te ayudaría a borrar un cuarto de la infinita sonrisa que traes en el rostro –

- Bueno hermanita dormí muy bien anoche – se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme.

- ¿Solo por eso estas tan contento? O ¿Has tenido noticias de mi cuñadita? – me miro con ojos entrecerrados antes de reírse nuevamente.

- Las dos cosas enana, las dos cosas – respondí entre dientes.

Desayunamos rápidamente y salimos para irnos al instituto.

En cuanto entramos a la cochera me subí al auto de Alice, que me miro expectante.

- Si voy a salir con Isabella después de clases, es preferible que nos vayamos en tu auto – puse los ojos en blanco y me puse el cinturón de seguridad, dando el tema por terminado, claro solo por mi cuenta, el pequeño monstruo tenía otros planes.

- ¿Tienen una cita y no me habías dicho nada? – metí el dedo en mi oído y lo removí tratando de aliviar el dolor causado por el intenso grito, como animal agonizante, que acababa de dar Alice.

- Por Dios Alice, aprecio sobremanera mi sentido auditivo – se que emití sonido mas no fui capaz de escucharme claramente pues mi oído aun pitaba – apenas nos hemos quedado solos, no pensarías que iba a contarte delante de mamá – puse los ojos en blanco.

- Oh… lo siento Edward es que me emocione demasiado – dijo antes de volver al interrogatorio – bien ahora cuéntamelo todo y sin perder ni un detalle – una esplendida sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

- No hay mucho que contar enana, anoche hablamos por el MSN y quedamos en salir hoy después de clases y eso es todo – concluí de manera irrevocable.

No desistió en sus intentos de obtener más información pero la interrumpí cada vez que abría la boca.

Supongo que Isabella no se salvaría de su parte en cuanto se encontrara con ella.

Tristemente el hermoso e iluminado día se había convertido de nuevo en un día típico de Forks, nublado.

Al llegar los chicos nos esperaban como de costumbre aunque las caras de Jake y Quil no tenían mejores expresiones que el día anterior.

Después de los saludos habituales comencé a buscar el coche de Isabella en el estacionamiento. Ya comenzaba mi correspondiente ataque de ansiedad cuando lo vi entrar para aparcar a tres lugares de donde me encontraba.

Como siempre lucia muy hermosa, con un sweater lavanda con flores bordadas en tonos pasteles y un jean prelavado que acentuaba sus curvas.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron me sonrió lo que provocó que mi corazón diera brincos de alegría dentro de mi pecho buscando por donde salirse.

Se me acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla casi rozando la comisura de mis labios, sus labios fríos dejaron mi piel ardiendo por el contacto, me llene los pulmones con su dulce aroma y me sentí desfallecer debido a la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mío.

En cuanto se percato de lo que causaba en mí, su cálida sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca picarona y se alejo lo suficiente para darme espacio para recuperarme.

El grandulón pasó a nuestro lado mirándola a manera de reproche y siguió su camino sin volverse de nuevo en nuestra dirección.

- Buenos días chicos – saludo Isabella haciendo un ademan con la mano - ¿Nos vamos a clases Alice? – mi hermana asintió mirándome de reojo como si esperara que cayese al piso en cualquier momento – nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo Edward – fue mi turno de asentir, me aterraba que mi voz sonara como un pito si abría la boca, se despidió dirigiéndose a las aulas junto a Alice y Rosalie que las seguía refunfuñando.

Para el receso de la segunda hora la actitud de Jacob no había mejorado nada. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas del pasillo, abstraído con la mente en otro lado.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo hermano? – pregunte acercándome en su dirección, parecía realmente preocupado.

- No es nada importante o por lo menos eso dice Billy – su respuesta me lleno de más interrogantes que aclaratorias, daba la impresión de tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de la veracidad de sus palabras – ¿recuerdas que Embry está enfermo? Bueno más bien estuvo como pudimos ver todos ayer -

No tenía idea de que tenía que ver Billy o más bien sus opiniones con la enfermedad de Embry, a menos claro que ahora Billy fuera médico y yo no lo supiese, más competencia para mi padre pensé evitando una sonrisa ante la evidente preocupación de mi amigo.

- No te entiendo Jake ¿a qué te refieres? – volví a preguntar.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Sam desapareció hace una semana? – cada vez entendía menos.

-Claro el lunes Seth nos aviso que había aparecido, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la enfermedad de Embry?

- A eso voy Edward, después de la desaparición de Sam comenzaron a enfermarse los chicos de la reserva y ¿donde están una vez recuperados? – comenzaba a ver a donde quería llegar Jacob con todo esto, el creía que Sam tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido con los chicos y más aún con Embry – con Sam, Embry nunca ha sido su amigo y menos aún de Jared o del insoportable, petulante de Paúl.

- Mmm creo que sé a que te refieres – respondí aunque aún tenía mis dudas - ¿Y qué pinta Billy en todo esto? –

- Le he comentado todas mis sospechas y solo me asegura que todo está bien y lo que es peor me repite una y otra vez que espera que pronto pueda comprender lo que sucede – negó y se llevo las manos a la cabeza repetidamente como tratando de hacer entrar los razonamientos de su padre para lograr comprenderlos – lo he visto hablando con Sam en varias oportunidades y estoy seguro que sabe más de lo que dice saber, me está ocultando algo Edward, todos están ocultando algo y Embry ni siquiera me permite acercarme a él – estaba a punto de perder el control, su mirada era desesperada y confusa.

- Vamos Jake, seguramente todo esto tiene alguna explicación y no es nada tan grave como tú crees – trate de confortarlo de algún modo. Suspiro fuertemente para luego añadir.

- Eso espero Ed de verás me desespera toda esta situación me siento maniatado, como si algo grave estuviese por suceder – suspiro de nuevo – gracias por escucharme hermano pero será mejor que nos vayamos a clase o se nos hará tarde.

- Claro Jake vamos –

Lo mire levantarse, su ánimo no había mejorado para nada y me había dejado bastante preocupado a mi también. Lo seguí para entrar a clases, tendríamos que pensar en cómo averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Llegue a la cafetería casi de carrera, para ese momento no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera hablar con Isabella.

Para mi sorpresa tanto ella como el grandulón, quien conversaba alegremente con Rosalie, estaban sentados en nuestra mesa junto con Alice, Jasper, Seth, Quil y Claire.

Les salude con la mano y me dirigí a la fila para retirar la comida. En cuanto me sirvieron me gire para irme a la mesa cuando vi, completamente sola en una mesa retirada frente a las ventanas del final de la cafetería a Leah. Su expresión era tan triste y desolada mientras su mirada estaba fija a través del cristal donde se estrellaban las gotas de lluvia que caían afuera.

De pronto me halle en una disyuntiva, quería ir corriendo sentarme con Isabella pero la imagen de Leah y su gran tristeza se había fijado en mis parpados de manera torturante.

Me acerque a la mesa donde me esperaba Isabella y coloque la charola sobre la tabla y le susurre al oído

- En un minuto regreso, quisiera hablar con Leah un momento ¿Te importa?

- Ve tranquilo – me respondió después de echarle una mirada de reojo – lo que me está contando Alice es muy interesante y me mantendrá distraída hasta tu regreso – la sonrisa de evidente complicidad entre esas dos mujeres me hizo estremecer, sabrá Dios que estaría contándole el pequeño monstruo.

- Por favor no creas nada de lo que te diga de mi – bromee antes de casi trotar hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Leah.

Apenas noto mi presencia cambio el semblante por completo, la dura y colérica expresión que se mantenía en su rostro desde que Sam había roto con ella regreso de inmediato.

- Vengo en son de paz Leah – dije levantando las palmas de mis manos al estilo policiaco - solo quería saber como has estado –

Enseguida relajo sus facciones y suspiro antes de susurrar casi para ella

- Definitivamente contigo siento la necesidad de dejar ver mis debilidades - me hizo un ademan con la mano señalando la silla frente a ella para que me sentara - ¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi miserable existencia Edward? oh discúlpame eso sonó a melodrama – esbozo un mueca que parecía una agonizante sonrisa.

- Lo que quieras decirme Leah, estoy aquí para escucharte y ayudarte en lo que pueda si tú me lo permites – era sincero, sentía un cariño real por Leah y verla así de triste y confundida me afectaba de cierta manera.

- Te lo agradezco mucho Edward, tu siempre tan amable pero de verdad estoy mucho mejor – respondió sin mirarme como si evitara que pudiese leer la verdad en sus ojos.

- Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y es en serio Leah – la hice voltear a mirarme mientras decía esto a lo que ella respondió.

- Lo sé Edward y en cuanto me sienta capaz de hablar con alguien será a ti al primero que buscare pero por ahora necesito estar sola – en sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarse la lagrimas queriendo escapar-

- Estaré disponible para ti cuando me necesites Leah, cuenta con eso – le asegure mientras me ponía de pie para irme – cuídate por favor –

- Tu también Edward, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi – se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana su mirada se perdió en el infinito de nuevo de manera instantánea.

Regrese a la mesa con el tiempo suficiente para comer antes de regresar a clases, escuche a Alice contarle a Isabella las historias que mamá y papá contaban sobre mis travesuras siendo un niño pequeño y a pesar de que cualquiera estaría completamente abochornado, yo estaba encantado de ver las sonrisas que aparecían en el rostro de Isabella cada vez que me miraba buscando la confirmación de lo que mi hermanita le contaba.

- ¿Nos encontramos en el estacionamiento al finalizar las clases Edward? – me pregunto mientras caminábamos fuera de la cafetería – podemos ir a ver una película a Port Ángeles o hacer cualquier otra cosa –

- Me parece muy bien pensare en algunas posibilidades antes de la salida, has tu lo mismo – conteste sonriéndole antes de tomar el rumbo al edificio contrario al que ella se dirigía.

El resto de las clases pasaron rápidamente y la tan esperada hora de salida llego.

Me dirigí corriendo al estacionamiento para encontrarme con Isabella esperándome junto a su auto en compañía de Alice y Jasper.

No pude evitar ver como el grandulón seguía disfrutando de una nueva conversación con Rosalie, se llevaban de maravilla o por lo menos lo aparentaban.

- Creo que nos iremos en mi auto – me dijo sonriente.

- Si hoy hemos venido en el coche de Alice y no querrás que la dejemos sin auto ¿O sí? – me divertía muchísimo como se daban las conversación entre nosotros.

Nos despedimos de todos, no pude evitar sentirme agobiado por la expresión del rostro de Jacob cuando me despedí, estaba igual o peor que cuando hablamos en la mañana.

- Entonces Edward ¿Qué planes te pasaron por la mente para nuestra cita? - me pregunto mientras el auto salía a la carretera principal – yo tengo unas cuantas pero me da curiosidad conocer primero las tuyas, quizás coincidamos el algunas ¿No crees? – la expresión divertida de su rostro al mirarme era hipnotizante.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá algo Bella, pero te aseguro que nuestra primera cita será perfecta –

* * *

**Hola mis amores, disculpen lo tarde pero he estado algo resfriada y no me he sentido muy bien. No había podido terminar el capi antes pero ya aquí se los dejo, espero que les guste.**

**Las Quiero Mucho,**

**Gaby Black. **


	9. INIMAGINABLE

**Capítulo IX: Inimaginable.**

El camino a Port Ángeles estuvo muy entretenido, cantamos un par de canciones del radio y hablamos de todo un poco.

- En Francia me encantaba visitar los museos con mi hermana, el nivel de cultura allá es algo tan diferente y no me mal entiendas, me refiero a que a los jóvenes allá realmente les interesa eso – me explicaba.

- Sí, bueno aquí no hay muchos museos que visitar – me carcajee – así que tendremos que pensar en algo para que no te aburras y te quieras regresar a Francia – ella se unió a mis risas para luego agregar.

- No te preocupes, encontré algo en Forks que en ningún otro lugar del mundo podre tener y no tengo intensiones de perderlo – me miraba de reojo intentando leer mis reacciones creo yo.

- Me alegra que haya algo aquí que te mantenga a mi lado – no sé de donde saque el valor para decir aquello pero bueno ya estaba dicho – creo que ya Forks no sería lo mismo para mi si tu no estuvieses – sentí mis mejillas arder.

- Qué te parece que a mí también me alegra saber eso, mi vida cambio desde que tú entraste en ella - tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y yo apreté su mano suavemente.

Después de discutir las diferentes posibilidades para pasar el rato en Port Ángeles optamos por lo seguro, película como primera parte y ya después veríamos.

Yo en lo único que podía pensar era en como sería el sabor de sus labios, respirar su aliento mezclado con el mío, estrecharla contra mí y sentir su piel bajo mis dedos ya que llevaba guantes y no pude sentir la piel de sus manos.

Compre sodas y palomitas y entramos a la sala. Nos sentamos pegados de la pared en la parte de arriba, en una fila solo para nosotros.

Pero que idea más brillante tuve al escoger la película, vimos Diabólica tentación, se trataba de una cheerleader poseída por el diablo que se dedica a matar a todo chico que se cruza en su camino con ganas de sexo.

Ver a Megan Fox bien valía la pena, pero imaginarme a la belleza a mi lado convertirse en algo parecido a la loca asesina de la pantalla me ponía los pelos de punta.

Ella parecía pensar lo mismo pues me miraba y se reía después de cada asesinato.

- Yo que tú me lo pensaría muy bien antes de pensar siquiera en sexo cerca de mí – se burlo entre risas en cuanto salimos de la sala.

- Muy graciosita la niña - le respondí enfurruñado, no podía aguantar las ganas de reírme también.

Caminamos un rato por el boulevard en silencio, íbamos tomados de la mano, al igual que todo el tiempo desde que bajamos del auto, lo que era algo extraño pues no sabía que éramos en realidad, si éramos amigos o novios o amigos con derechos o que rayos.

- Mmmm ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – preguntó buscando mi mirada cuando noto lo pensativo que estaba.

- Eh… Bueno en realidad no sé, no tengo nada de hambre ya que me comí yo solo todas las palomitas pero supongo que tu sí –

- No, para nada – me aseguró – estoy en una dieta especial – se río de algún chiste que no entendí – creo que lo mejor sería regresar ¿no crees? Ya está comenzando a caer la noche – me miraba risueña y lucia tan hermosa – creo que me encantaría que diésemos un paseo por la playa que está cerca de mi casa, donde vas con tus amigos –

- Oh… señorita debo suponer que me espía – me puse unos pasos delante de ella y seguí caminando de espaldas mirándola, estaba sorprendida y parecía realmente apenada por su pequeña indiscreción – estoy esperando una explicación Bella Swan – me puse en jarras tratando de controlar la risa.

- Bueno, bueno. Es cierto, los vi un par de veces mientras… caminaba por el bosque – subió las manos en señal de rendición – no quería espiarte, solo fue una grandísima casualidad –

- Está bien señorita, aunque debería buscar la manera de castigarla creo que con esa sonrisa suya no podría, así que no me queda más remedio que perdonarle - me detuve para esperarle e incontrolablemente la estreche entre mis brazos y ella se aferro a mi gustosa, calzaba perfecta en ese espacio tanto que parecía que mis brazos eran solo para eso, esa era su función en esta vida, estrecharla a ella.

- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos – me dijo besándome en las mejilla, sentí arder mi piel solo por ese simple roce.

El camino de regreso me toco aclarar todas y cada una de las historias que Alice le conto a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, ya me las pagaría en pequeño duende al llegar a casa.

Aparcamos cerca de la playa y aunque tanto la arena como el agua estaban heladas ella se quito los zapatos y los calcetines para caminar descalza por la playa.

La luna llena se reflejaba en el mar y la noche estaba hermosamente iluminada.

Esa misma luz bañaba su rostro haciéndolo resplandecer mientras la miraba caminar por la orilla saltando entre las olas sin importarle si se mojaba o no la ropa.

- Le tienes miedo a un poco de agua Cullen – me retaba para que la siguiera – te prometo que yo misma te cuidare si te resfrías "POLLITO" – se burlaba tan descaradamente que no pude resistirme.

Lance un zapato a un lado y el otro sabrá Dios donde fue a parar, me hale los calcetines ya corriendo y casi me voy de trompa contra el suelo un par de veces, ella corría y gritaba por la playa huyendo de mi y aunque me costó algo darle alcance lo logre y me lance sobre ella.

Caímos al suelo dando vueltas quedando empapados de pies a cabeza, muertos de risa justo hasta que dejamos de girar y ella quedo sobre mí con su boca a centímetros de la mía.

Le aparte el cabello del rostro y nos miramos por unos segundos que llegaron a parecer una eternidad.

Poso sus labios sobre los míos y llegue al paraíso en ese preciso instante, sentí como el calor recorría todo mi cuerpo que reaccionaba velozmente a las sensaciones que ella producía en mí.

Comencé a rozar sus labios con mi lengua y ella me recibió dentro con placer, todo estaba frio, incluso su aliento pero yo lo sentía entrar en mi garganta abrazadoramente.

Nuestras lenguas se conocieron centímetro a centímetro, recorrimos nuestras bocas sin perder detalle y solo la falta de aire me hizo separarme de ella lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento y volver a la batalla de mi lengua contra la suya.

El descubrimiento de sensaciones era increíble, cada roce incluso por encima de nuestras ropas despertaba todos mis instintos y la deseaba con locura, sus gemidos suaves me dejaban ver que ella estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Cuando necesite un nuevo respiro ella aprovecho los segundo para recordarme algo que de nuevo no entendí.

- Ya te lo he dicho Cullen, no debería ser tan fácil para mí tenerte donde quiero, podría ser algo peligroso para ti – acaricio mi rostro mirándome directo a los ojos.

Los de ella, oscurecidos como aquella noche frente a mi casa me dejaban ver algo difícil de describir parecía deseo o más bien hambre de mí.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello, pasaba su lengua y daba pequeños mordisquitos en sitios estratégicos, yo me olvide hasta de cómo respirar hundido en aquel mar de sensaciones que me llevarían a la locura.

Metí mis manos debajo de su chaqueta y luego debajo de su camiseta, estaban empapadas y su piel helada como un tempano de hielo pero fue sentir mi piel contra la suya lo que nos hizo estremecer a ambos, sentía mi erección a punto de explotar, estaba a segundos de perder por completo el poco control que me quedaba, olvidaría todo a nuestro alrededor y solo sería capaz de hacerla mía.

No me sentía nervioso o incomodo, lo que hubiese sido lo normal para alguien con mi escaza experiencia, por el contrario sentía como si supiese exactamente como y donde tocarla para obtener las respuestas que su cuerpo me daba.

Ella imitó mis movimientos, ni siquiera supe cuando se quito los guantes pero sus manos heladas comenzaron a recorrer la piel de mi espalda que estaba a su alcance yo la apretaba a mí y besaba su cuello al igual que ella hacía conmigo.

- Edward - gimió contra mis labios – serás… mi perdición – y clavo sus dientes en mi cuello mordiendo suavemente.

De pronto como si hubiese tenido un corto circuito se puso de pie en un solo movimiento.

- Debemos irnos Edward – me apremió, perecía realmente asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunté tratando de recuperar mis facultades mentales por completo.

- Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones, debemos irnos y rápido – me halaba de ropa y casi me la arrancaba, vaya que era fuerte esta mujer.

- Pero… - trate de preguntar de nuevo pero su brusco movimiento al detenerse me hizo callar de inmediato.

Miraba fijamente al lado contrario de la playa y su cuerpo se tenso aún más, yo trate infructuosamente de buscar la razón de tanto alboroto.

Pocos minutos después comencé a vislumbrar las siluetas que se acercaban a nosotros.

Al principio no pude reconocerlos pero a medida que se acercaban a nuestra posición los rostros de Sam, Embry, Paúl y Jared fueron fáciles de distinguir aún entre las sombras.

- Déjalo irse… mujer – le ordenó Sam casi en un grito, dijo la palabra mujer como si fuera la descripción errónea para la persona a mi lado.

- Te has vuelto loco Sam – le grite yo sin entender ni media palabra de lo que pasaba entre ellos – no la dejare sola, ella ha venido conmigo y se irá conmigo – la tome de la mano y trate de hacerla caminar pero no se movió ni un centímetro, los miraba llena de furia como si quisiera arrancarles la cabeza allí mismo.

- No te metas en esto Edward, debes irte ahora mismo – Embry ni siquiera me miraba mientras decía aquellas estúpidas palabras que yo seguía sin comprender – hazle caso a Sam –

- Pero se han vuelto locos – le grite enfureciéndome también, el ambiente era de total violencia a pesar de que aun los separaban de nosotros algunos metros – ¿Es que están drogados o qué? – cualquier cosa que me ayudase un poco a entender lo que pasaba sería una excelente explicación en aquel momento.

Me desubique por completo cuando un gruñido completamente animal abandono la garganta de Isabella y ésta adoptó la posición de un depredador al momento de atacar.

- Es tu última oportunidad para irte Edward – volvió a hablar Sam – este monstruo es peligroso para ti – dijo esto mirando a Isabella como si fuese un león a punto de saltar sobre él y debo admitir que esa era la impresión que daba al verla.

- ¿Pero de qué hablan por Dios? – pregunte más confuso cada segundo que pasaba – aléjense de ella – la defendería de ellos como fuera.

Ni siquiera supe que fue lo que paso hasta que me vi alejándome de la playa a una velocidad imposible, todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor era imposible, tenía que estar dentro de alguna de mis peores pesadillas y si no despertaba pronto sería un vegetal llegado el momento pues mi mente estallaría ante tanta incomprensión.

Isabella me llevaba entre sus brazos y corría entre las siluetas de lo que supuse serían los arboles del bosque cercano a la playa, todo se movía demasiado rápido.

Aún tenía la mirada fija en los chicos que dejábamos atrás en la playa cuando vi sus cuerpos explotar uno a uno para dejar salir a cuatro lobos gigantescos de colores diversos que se lanzaron a la carrera contra nosotros.

Me sentí desfallecer, me faltaba el aire, sentí nauseas y ganas de devolver todo cuanto mi estomago contenía.

Todo aquello tenía que ser mentira o estaba volviéndome loco, mi mente tenía que estar burlándose de mí no se con que endemoniada finalidad.

Pasamos la carretera y pude ubicarme un poco a pesar de apenas lograr ver algo, estábamos acercándonos a la casa de Isabella con los lobos pisándonos los talones.

Ella zigzagueaba entre los árboles supongo que para evitar que nos dieran alcance de un salto y yo sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento cuando la escuche decir.

- Aguanta un poco Edward, estamos por llegar – su respiración era completamente acompasada y ni siquiera le costó un poco mencionar las palabras – Charlie, Emmett – dijo esto como si estuviese hablando conmigo, sin levantar para nada la voz.

Nos detuvimos por completo y apenas pude ver que pasábamos a través del portón de su casa que se abrió para dejarnos pasar, me colocó con mucho cuidado en el piso una vez adentro y apenas logre escuchar unas cuantas palabras más entre los aullidos de los lobos antes de perder el conocimiento.

- Ay hermanita me sorprende lo obediente que has sido – reconocí la voz del grandulón y luego otra voz, una totalmente desconocida agrego algo más.

- No es el momento Emmett, ya arreglare cuentas con Isabella en cuanto salgamos de esto, lleva al chico adentro y ojala soporte la impresión de saber… -

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, casi me caigo del sofá en el que estaba acostado. Me levante completamente mareado y me costó enfocar las imágenes a mi alrededor.

Isabella me miraba inquieta desde un sillón al lado del sofá, de pie junto a ella el grandulón y caminando detrás de ambos estaba un hombre al que nunca antes había visto, hablaba o me parecía que eso hacia pues movía los labios rapidísimo y el grandulón asentía.

- Ha despertado ya – escuche la voz de Isabella y ambos hombres me miraron expectantes.

- La hora de la verdad ha llegado – dijo el grandulón dejándose caer en el suelo entre Isabella y yo.

El otro se acerco a mí y pregunto.

- ¿Cómo te sientes chico? –

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte muy confundido y como si le hubiese dado play a la reproducción de un película, las imágenes de lo sucedido antes de que perdiese el conocimiento comenzaron a aparecer una a una ante mis ojos.

Va a entrar en shock de nuevo – agregó el grandulón, supongo que por la expresión que debía haber adoptado mi rostro a medida que recordaba.

- Isabella – susurre y ella se acercó a mi cautelosa - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿los lobos? ¿estás bien? ¿por qué querían atacarnos? ¿Qué les hicimos? – las preguntas comenzaron a salir de mi boca descontroladamente - ¿qué cosa eres? –

Un dolor indescriptible cruzo el rostro de Isabella en ese instante y me arrepentí de inmediato por lo que acababa de preguntar ¿es qué acaso me importaba lo que fuese? ¿Dejaría de amarle por eso? Claro que no.

La tome por la mano para evitar que se alejara y la hale hacia mí para abrazarla.

- No me importa lo que seas – le aseguré sinceramente – solo me importa lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito a mi lado -

Cayó de rodillas frente a mí de nuevo para estar a mi altura.

- Yo también te quiero Edward – me respondió y me abrazo con fuerza, aunque supongo que eso para ella era suavemente ahora que sabía lo que era capaz de hacer – ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros – prometió.

* * *

**Ups mis más sinceras disculpas por lo tarde Amores, pero mi musa salió hoy y no había querido regresar jajajajajaja.**

**Mi Mer aquí te dejo tu dosis para cuando te levantes como te lo prometí.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, wow como me costó escribirlo, es horrible saber que quieres escribir pero no hallar como plasmarlo en letras jajajajaja.**

**Flawer es cierto que el ocio me mata pero la inspiración no llega así como así y si me comprometiese a actualizar más seguido les quedaría mal más seguido también porque de verdad que no me daría tiempo.**

**Gracias a tods por tomarse el tiempo para pasar por aquí y leerme y les pido que me dejen sus importantísimos comentarios.**

**Las quiero muchísimo.**

**Gaby Black.  
**


	10. EXPLICACIONES BIEN MERECIDAS

**Capítulo X: Explicaciones bien merecidas.**

**Isabella Swan –**

**Isabella – susurró Edward desde el sofá aún desorientado, me arrodille frente a él temerosa de sus reacciones - ¿qué ha pasado? ¿los lobos? ¿estás bien? ¿por qué querían atacarnos? - me miraba confundido y angustiado, temía por mi y por él - ¿Qué les hicimos? ¿qué cosa eres? – un inconfundible terror lleno su mirada.**

**El dolor me embargo, yo sabía que esto pasaría y que él me odiaría al comprender que yo era un monstruo, quise alejarme de él para no asustarlo más. De pronto me tomo por la mano halándome hacia él y envolviéndome con sus brazos.**

**No me importa lo que seas – me aseguró, haciéndome sentir increíblemente feliz – solo me importa lo mucho que te quiero y te necesito a mi lado - **

**Caí de nuevo de rodillas frente a él para poder corresponder a su abrazo.**

**Yo también te quiero Edward – al fin podríamos estar juntos, sin engaños, sin mentiras – ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros – prometí.**

**Nos quedamos así un buen rato, en silencio, tocándonos, sintiéndonos.**

**El carraspear de una garganta nos recordó que no estábamos solos.**

**Supongo que debes tener hambre – le dijo Emmett conteniendo las risas y levantando el teléfono - ¿peperoni? – Edward asintió algo incomodo.**

**¿Te sientes bien? – pregunte mientras Emmett pedía una pizza gigante con todo, no se para que tanto si Edward era el único en comer – aun estas algo pálido –**

**Estoy bien, solo algo mareado por levantarme tan de prisa – respondió apenado.**

**En cuanto colgó el teléfono Emmett salió del salón dejándonos solos, me senté en el piso junto al sofá, Edward me miraba entre curioso y asombrado.**

**Me tomo de la mano para que me sentara junto a él en el sofá, me acerque y lo bese en la mejilla aun temerosa de que me rechazara en cualquier momento, al comenzar a alejarme tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso en los labios dulce y lentamente, parecía querer dejar claro que confiaba absolutamente en mi.**

**Cuando por fin nos separamos por su falta de aire, lo hale para que recostara su cabeza en mis piernas acariciando su cabello para ayudarlo a relajarse un poco.**

**Te sentaría bien descansar un poco más mientras llega la pizza - **

**Nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato solo mirándonos, yo continuaba acariciando su cabello y él deslizaba los dedos por la piel de mi brazo que descansaba sobre su pecho.**

**La pizza esta aquí – grito Emmett procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible antes de entrar al salón. Segundos después escuche el intercomunicador.**

**Luego de un par de minutos regreso balanceando la pizza en una mano cual diestro mesero y la coloco en la mesita de la sala frente a Edward que ya se había sentado a esperarlo ansioso. **

**Vaya que tenías hambre – acoto Emmett mirándolo comer. Pude notar un dejo a añoranza en la mirada.**

**Uff, si – le contesto aun masticando - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – pregunto intentando ver a través de las ventanas.**

**Apenas un par de horas – le asegure apenada – siento tanto que tuvieses que enterarte así de todo, hubiese preferido que fuese diferente – o mejor que nunca te enteraras, pensé solo para mí.**

**Se comió prácticamente toda la pizza apenas dejo las orillas de algunos slice.**

**Emmett no dejo de mirarlo mientras en su rostro se pintaban infinidad de emociones que iban desde la curiosidad a la tristeza.**

**Vamos a mi habitación – le dije tomándolo de la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie una vez que Emmett recogió los restos de comida.**

**Al entrar a mi habitación escuche como se aceleraba el pulso de Edward, el corazón le latía incontrolable y no pude evitar sonreír, me fascinaba el efecto que producía en él, tanto que por un momento olvide todo lo que acababa de suceder y me gire para quedar de frente a él.**

**Pase mis dedos por su hermoso cabello cobrizo y lo acaricie disfrutando de su suavidad, del calor de su cuerpo, de su aroma y del fluir de su sangre en sus venas tentando mi garganta.**

**Se dejo llevar por el momento rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y estrechándome contra su cuerpo olvidando también todo fuera de nuestro abrazo.**

**No pensé que fuese posible que se entregara a mis brazos con tanta confianza después de lo que había sucedido pero parecía importarle poco si podía aplastarlo en un instante o lanzarlo contra una pared sin mayor esfuerzo.**

**Solo buscaba mis labios con la misma desesperación que yo los suyos, me perdí entre sus besos luchando por posponer lo inevitable, las explicaciones que Edward se merecía.**

**Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a él, mas fácil me era controlar la necesidad de su sangre y aunque sentía como se me quemaba la garganta por la sed, de algo estaba muy segura, no soportaría un segundo sin escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerarse en mi presencia y extrañaría infinitamente el calor de su piel y el sonrojar de sus mejillas si le arrancara la vida solo por saciar mi instinto asesino. **

**Cuando le hizo falta el aire y busco respirar me aleje de él lo suficiente para recobrar el control de la situación, debíamos aclarar todo y cuanto antes mejor.**

**Edward debemos hablar – le dije cuando busco besarme de nuevo.**

**Lo sé y no quiero – fue su única respuesta – no quiero saber nada, no me importa – decía contra mis labios sin querer separarse de ellos.**

**Debe importarte Edward – le asegure algo alterada, volví a separarme alejándolo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad – debemos aclarar todo ahora mismo –**

**¿Estás enojada? – preguntó de forma graciosa y con un gesto tal dulce en el rostro que no pude evitar perder la seriedad y comenzar a reírme.**

**No, no estoy enojada tonto – me miraba risueño – solo pienso que lo mejor es que sepas la verdad antes de que suceda nada más entre nosotros – baje la mirada evitando que notara el terror que me producía pensar en su rechazo.**

**Lo que dije hace rato fue en serio – levanto mi rostro para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos – no me importa que o quien seas, no pienso alejarme de ti por ninguna razón – me beso suavemente y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama – pero si quieres que hablemos entonces comencemos – volvió a sonreírme y golpeo la cama con la palma de la mano para que me uniera a él.**

**Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, solo mirándonos hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.**

**¿Vas a decirme algo o ya te arrepentiste? – pregunto en voz bajísima.**

**¿Hay algo que quieras saber? – le respondí igual de bajo.**

**Ni idea de por dónde empezar - se rascaba la cabeza como si con eso lograra hacer salir las ideas. **

**Creo que lo ideal sería por el principio – le asegure sonriendo.**

**Al verlo asentir inspire fuertemente, costumbre marcadamente humana que siempre utilizaba antes de comenzar con algo tan difícil de contar como lo que hablaríamos hoy.**

**Me miro fijamente sin decir nada más solo esperando.**

**Creo que pasare por alto las fechas solo por ahora, no sé si serás capaz de soportar otra impresión tan fuerte – deje escapar una risita y él ladeo la cabeza mirándome intrigado pero se mantuvo en silencio – mi padre, quiero decir el biológico, murió cuando yo era apenas un bebé, dejando a mi madre Renee que apenas había cumplido dieciocho años las mujeres solían casarse muy jóvenes en la Inglaterra de aquella época, sola conmigo y llena de deudas, ella nunca sospecho de los hábitos de jugador empedernido de su esposo. Phil, es decir mi padre, era de una familia de alcurnia muy adinerada, nadie se imaginaba lo que escondía y para cuando se supo mi madre descubrió que estábamos prácticamente en la ruina. En aquellos tiempos eran pocos los trabajos que podía realizar una mujer. Costurera, ama de llaves o mucama y, en el peor de los casos, prostituta. Mi madre no era precisamente una mujer muy capacitada en ningún área, era lo usual entre las chicas de sociedad de la época dedicarse a su familia – la expresión de Edward fue cambiando como si imaginara todas y cada una de las imágenes de mi historia – pronto el poquísimo dinero del que disponíamos se termino y estábamos a punto de perder la casa cuando el hermano mayor, mucho mayor permíteme aclarar, de mi padre vino al rescate. Se encargo de la mayoría de las deudas y de los gastos de la casa. Claro está, nadie es tan bueno y al poco tiempo estaba intentando pasarle factura a mi madre por los favores recibidos y cuando esta se negó a pagarle en la cama como él se lo exigía terminamos de patitas en la calle sin ninguna contemplación y apenas con lo puesto – por supuesto que yo no podía recordar nada de todo aquello pero si recordaba vagamente a mamá cuando me relato aquella triste historia – mamá trabajo de mucama en las residencias de varias de sus antiguas amistades, que ironía ¿no? pero eso nos permitía tener un techo y comida -**

**Edward seguía contemplándome en silencio y con expresión condescendiente mientras yo continuaba con mi relato.**

**Así pasaron un par de años hasta que una noche, cuando mamá regresaba de hacer los mandados para su señora conmigo en brazos, conoció a Charles Swan en la calle. Por supuesto no sabía lo que él era, ni sospecharlo siquiera – las facciones de Edward se tensaron al hacer referencia a la, para él, desconocida naturaleza de Charlie y mi familia adoptiva, continúe con mi relato pasándolo por alto - Al poco tiempo le ofreció un puesto como ama de llaves en su casa, mejor paga y menos trabajo duro fueron ofrecimientos imposibles de rechazar para mamá y en menos de una semana nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Con el tiempo Renee comenzó a notar que algo anormal sucedía con Charlie. Yo tenía cinco años más o menos cuando Charlie le confesó a mi madre toda la verdad. Al principio estaba confundida y bastante atemorizada pero la bondad de Charlie le había robado el corazón prácticamente desde que piso su casa y no paso mucho para que se olvidara de todo –**

**Hice una pausa esperando alguna pregunta por parte de Edward pero él se mantuvo en silencio y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.**

**Fue una época muy feliz en nuestras vidas, éramos una familia, Charlie y mi madre estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo, verlos era divertidísimo. Cuando cumplí más o menos diez años tuvimos que mudarnos, los años pasaban y los cambios se notaban en mi madre pero no en Charlie. El no envejecía y todos a nuestro alrededor comenzaban a notar algo extraño, incluso yo. Charlie intento explicarme lo que era sin asustarme y honestamente para mi nadie tan bueno como mi padre adoptivo podía ser una mala persona y mucho menos el monstruo que el aseguraba ser, así que me lo tome demasiado bien para una niña de mi edad. Todo siguió como antes en nuestra nueva casa en Madrid, ya teníamos alrededor de cinco años en el vecindario y una tarde que regresaba a casa de mis lecciones de piano, comenzó a llover a cantaros, tome un atajo para llegar a lo antes posible. Mi madre me lo había dicho mil veces "nunca pases por los callejones si te encuentras sola" pero congelándome hasta los huesos por mis ropas empapadas no recordé sus recomendaciones solo corría lo más rápido que podía para llegar a casa – aquellos recuerdos me hicieron arder los ojos y si pudiera lloraría sin control – fue uno de los peores momentos de toda mi vida y a pesar de eso me dejo el mejor de los regalos.**

**Si no quieres contármelo no me importara – Edward debe haber leído el dolor en mi rostro pero me miraba confuso por mis últimas palabras y era algo fácil de comprender – de veras Bella – me aseguro.**

**Quiero que lo sepas todo – volví a tomar aire como si lo necesitara desesperadamente y continúe – cuando iba más o menos a la mitad de aquel callejón apenas lograba ver algo delante de mí, me sentí atemorizada sin saber el porqué. Estaba a menos de un metro de ellos cuando los ví, cinco o seis hombres tan empapados como yo venían caminando hacía mi, ellos tampoco parecían haberme visto hasta ese momento – sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, era increíble que sus caras fueran el único recuerdo nítido que tenia de mi vida humana, esos bastardos.**

**Edward me abrazo con fuerza, seguramente imaginaba lo peor y no se equivocaba por mucho. En cuanto recupere la compostura retome donde había quedado.**

**Me detuve en seco con la mirada fija en el que tenía más cerca mientras todas sus miradas se detenían en mi, recuerdo claramente las primeras palabras que alguno de ellos pronunció "pero vaya vaya si mira lo que nos trajo la tormenta" me miraba con hambre, como si fuese un filete servido en el plato de un perro hambriento. Se me acercaba lentamente y yo daba pasos vacilantes en dirección contraria, mi respiración se aceleraba y me olvide por completo de la humedad y el frio, estaba aterrada y mi único impulso fue echar a correr lejos de allí pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. La mano de uno de ellos me tomo por el brazo girándome en el mismo movimiento para quedar de frente a él - **

**Por favor Bella no quiero conocer los detalles, quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que fuese capaz de hacerte daño – me abrazo de nuevo y el tamborileo del corazón en su pecho me tranquilizo como una nana a una niña pequeña.**

**Permíteme continuar Edward, lo necesito – le pedí alzando el rostro para poder mirarle y el asintió adolorido – no ahondare en los detalles sobre donde o como me tocaron pero si te diré que mi vestido termino hecho añicos y gracias a un ángel a quien hoy llamo primo no lograron todo lo que pretendían –me mira aun más extrañado – no sé de donde salió Emmett pero los ataco con todas sus fuerzas dándome el tiempo suficiente para escapar tan rápido como pude para llegar a casa y gracias a Dios Charlie estaba entrando. Se puso furioso al verme pues el también imagino lo peor. Trato de detenerme para que le explicara lo que sucedía pero no teníamos tiempo que perder, debíamos ayudar a Emmett. Lo encontramos apenas con vida y yo lloraba desesperada pidiéndole a Charlie que le salvase, gracias a él esos bastardos no acabaron con mi vida -**

**Edward acariciaba mi rostro como si limpiara mis lágrimas inexistentes y yo tome su otra mano y bese su palma, cada uno de sus dedos con devoción. Su aroma de alguna manera me drogaba y casi me olvido de lo que hablábamos dejándome llevar por un instinto más básico y cien por ciento animal. **

**El repicar del celular en su bolsillo nos trajo a ambos de regreso.**

**Es mi madre – me dijo al ver el identificador de llamadas. Se nos había pasado el tiempo por completo, ya casi era medianoche como pude olvidar que debía llevarlo a casa.**

**Hablo con ella unos minutos y regreso a mi lado, debía regresar de inmediato o se ganaría un castigo.**

**Te llevare a casa y terminare de contarte esta parte en el camino –**

**Me parece excelente – respondió ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.**

**Una vez en camino me continúe.**

**Una vez en casa Charlie me aseguro que no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer por él, estaba demasiado lastimado y solo podíamos esperar lo peor. Yo no lo aceptaba, el no se merecía morir por culpa de aquellos animales, no me lo perdonaría. Y entonces se lo pedí, que lo transformara que hiciera lo necesario pero que no lo dejara morir. Así lo hizo – **

**Me quede en silencio esperando alguna pregunta o comentario de parte de Edward que se quedo pensativo. De pronto tomo aire y al fin hizo una pregunta o mejor dicho la pregunta.**

**¿Isabella que eres? O más bien ¿Qué son tú y tu familia? – no me miraba, le apenaba hacer aquella pregunta y tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.**

**Detuve el auto y le coloque una mano en el hombro para confortarlo un poco antes de responderle.**

**Vampiros – susurré.**


End file.
